


The Shadow Game

by LittleOna



Series: Bad Girls [1]
Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Deception, F/M, Heartbreak, Multi, Romance, Secrets, Seiðr, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOna/pseuds/LittleOna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Aesir-Vanir war the goddess Freyja is sent to live in Asgard. She plays the game of shadows and manipulates all of the pieces around her. When she meets Loki she is forced to make a choice. Will she stay her hand, or will he become another one of her pawns? AU timeline. Story begins before movie. Loki/Freyja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The battle born queen, and the conquering king.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I played around with the timeline a little. In this story the Aesir-Vanir war happened long after the war with Jotunheim (the one Odin speaks about in the beginning of the film.) Even though Thor and Loki are old enough to have fought in the war, they did not. You'll find out why later on.
> 
> There is a bit where I allude to Freyr/Freyja as being "involved" with one another. It's a fairly brief section, but if you don't want to read it... well this is your warning!

Vanaheim was unlike any other realm. The world was covered with bright blue oceans, and was considered by many to be a paradise. Rolling hills decorated the landscape, as well as meadows and pastures. Thick areas of woodlands dotted the landscape. The coastline was expansive and split between rock cliffs and soft white beaches. Magic flowed freely amongst the population and as such the Vanir never found themselves wanting. It was a land of prosperity where none went hungry. Unlike the Aesir, the people of Asgard, the Vanir were gods and goddesses of fertility, not war and death. Despite their fundamental desire for peace, they armed and trained themselves as the Aesir did, as both groups often found themselves at odds with one another.

Eventually the two realms would find themselves at war. The reason for the Aesir-Vanir war was a simple one. The Aesir wanted all of the gods and goddesses to be united under the rule of the All-Father. The Vanir, of course, had no use for this and refused. They saw no need to march under the banner of the All-Father. The war was a long and bloody one. It pit wives against husbands, sons against fathers, and friends against friends. When the war began it seemed that everyone had a different opinion on what should happen. Some felt that it was time for both groups to merge, while others felt that it didn't matter and they should allow to do as they wished. By the time a treaty was finally signed, many lives on both sides had been lost. The cost of the war was particularly great for the Vanir. One of the terms of the initial treaty had been that their battle borne king and queen had to leave Vanaheim and travel to Asgard. In their place the All-Father would send another to rule over the land.

It had been ten days since the All-Father returned word to her that he accepted her terms of surrender. She had fought hard against the stipulations, especially the one where she was expected to give up the throne. Odin wanted her to exile herself and her family to Asgard and stay there until the end of time. She had spent many months debating that point, in hope that he would change his mind. However, in the end, he allowed all other conditions of their surrender to be lifted in return for her freedom. She agreed, of course. Odin would not deny them the apples of eternal youth. More importantly, the Vanir would remain Vanir, and would be free to be ruled over their own. In return, Freyr and Freyja would give up their claim to the throne and leave their world behind. Freyja was not pleased with the idea of being held hostage in a foreign land. Especially one that had, until very recently, been the enemy of her people. Despite this, she was happy that her people would remain free. She would wear a smile and kiss Odin's feet if it meant her people wouldn't have to bow before him.

Freyja stared at her reflection as her handmaiden Fulla wove her long hair into a series of braids and intricate folds. She could hardly believe what was happening to her. After all, she was the Queen of the Vanir. Freyja, having fought in the war, knew all too well the capability all men had for cruelty. Still, it was difficult to wrap her mind around giving up her entire way of life.

When her hair was finally finished, Freyja stood and allowed her maidens to dress her. She had a beautiful new gown commissioned for this day. It had taken ten seamstresses and five metal workers four days to complete the gown and its accompanying accoutrements. Normally Freyja favored light gowns that were the color of the sky and shone as bright as the sun. This one, however, was a true mourning gown. It was as black as night, the only color coming from the delicate silver work that was attached to the gown. The silver had been worked to mimic lace, and had been attached on the front panel of her bodice and sleeves. Freyja looked down at herself and laughed sadly. On any other day, the metalworking would have been a testament to the craftsmen of her realm. But that day, it just felt like a sad consolation prize.

"My beautiful Freyja. Is there no limit to your beauty," Freyr said as he entered the room. He had already finished changing into his armor. His normal armor was dwarven made and crafted with the best gold the realms had to offer. But like Freyja, he wore silver instead of his usual gold. Upon his head sat a silver crown and in his arms he held his cloak, which was as black as Freyja's gown. Freyr held out the cloak to Fulla and allowed her to attach it for him. "My thanks as always dear Fulla." He smiled weakly at the handmaiden's blush before walking to his sister.

Freyja sighed. "I feel like a present. Wrapped and waiting to be opened." As Freyr grew closer, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him tenderly. Freyr returned the kiss eagerly before pulling back and motioning for the maidens to leave them.

"How scandalous," he said while pulling playfully at her gown. "Shall I open you now or later?"

She swatted at him and frowned. "Fulla would throw a fit if you undid all the hard work she put into me."

"Darling sister, I have seen you tired and sick. I have seen you covered in mud, and not to mention in  _all_  stages of undress. You are no less beautiful then as you are now."

"When did you grow such a silver tongue," she teased while peppering his mouth with small kisses.

"You love it." Freyr wrapped his arms around her and smiled. He didn't like the idea of going to Asgard, but he kept a happy expression for her sake. He didn't know how Asgard would treat them, or what would be expected of them. Going to Asgard meant that everything was to change for them. The Aesir frowned on the kind of relationship he had with his sister. He knew that once they arrived he would be unable to continue to share her bed and her heart. He would have to simply become her brother and nothing more.

"I cannot lie. You know I do," she murmured before giving him one last kiss. She pulled away from him and looked at their reflections in the mirror. "I am sad to leave."

"As am I. But we must think of this as a grand adventure. Today is a sad day, but I promise it will get easier." Freyr reached out to her table and picked up the silver crown she was to wear. He placed it upon her head before wrapping his arms around her.

She sighed at his words. She didn't know what Asgard would have in store for them, but she was sure that she wouldn't be truly happy until she could step foot back on Vanaheim's shores.

"Come now Freyja, smile. Your face was not made for sorrow," he said before he leaned in to kiss her neck. "For me? Just one smile."

Freyja laughed and swatted at him. "Never! I will never smile again."

"Really? Then I fear I will die, because a world without your smile is a world not worth living in."

She rolled her eyes before cracking a small smile.

"There it is," he exclaimed. "Now then... let us be on our way my Queen. No need to prolong the inevitable."

* * *

Freyja had been the first one through the Bifrost, and so had been the first one to arrive in Asgard. Her father and brother were busy with organizing the various servants they were taking with them, and had allowed her to go on ahead. When she arrived her head felt fuzzy and spun. Her legs were weak and she couldn't help but collapse as she took a step forward. Freyja gasped as her hands hit the ground hard as she tried to blunt her fall. She looked down at her palms which were scraped up and starting to redden with blood. It was the first time she had ever taken the Bifrost and she hadn't expected it to be so dizzying. As Freyja looked down at herself, she noticed a hand lower itself into her view.

"Are you injured my lady," he asked as he kept his hand extended to her.

"You are kind to worry, but it is nothing life threatening." Freyja reached up and took his hand. As she was pulled to her feet, her eyes met his and she gasped.

"Do you find my appearance troublesome?"

"No, forgive me. I must appear rude," she replied as a blush crept across her face. The man before her was a specimen indeed. He stood nearly two heads taller than her and wore the most magnificent golden armor. She was impressed by the armor, but what stood out the most were his eyes. They were the same color as Vanaheim's sunsets. "It's just that your eyes remind me of my home. My heart is gladdened that they are the first ones I get to see here."

Heimdall was unsure of what to say to her comment. He hadn't expected such a compliment from a woman as beautiful as her. He expected fear, or perhaps nothing at all, but definitely not a compliment. He watched over Asgard and was their first line of defense. Despite this, the Aesir often seemed to forget that he was even there. When they did notice him, or even need something from him, they often regarded him as a thing and not a person. It swelled his heart to receive such a pleasant compliment for once. "Thank you my lady. You are as kind as you are beautiful."

"Truth is not kindness dear Heimdall, it is simply truth. They say that you are able to see everything that happens across the nine realms. Is this true?"

"It is," he replied softly. He knew what she had meant. She wanted to know if he could see Vanaheim and her people. Heimdall turned his gaze upon her lands and nodded. "Your people weep for their loss."

A soft sigh fell from her lips as her brother and father finally appeared next to her. "You may see me again soon dear Heimdall." She knew that she would have to visit him again in the future, if only to stare into his eyes and remember her home.

"I would be honored my lady." Heimdall bowed deeply and stepped away to allow them to pass. He wasn't sure if she would actually come to visit him. But, he hoped that she would.

"Sister, you're injured." Freyr said while taking her hands into his. He reached into his robes and pulled out a length of fabric to wrap around her hands.

"Brother, you embarrass me. There is no need to make such a fuss." Despite her words, Freyja allowed him to wrap her palms to stopper the small pricks of blood rising to the surface. When he had finished, she turned back to Heimdall and bowed. "Thank you good Heimdall."

Freyja turned to follow her father and brother toward the palace. They were followed closely by a large procession of lady's maids and male servants. Odin had agreed to allow them their most favorite servants, in hopes that they all would find the adjustment to Asgard easier. The servants were dressed as richly as Freyja and Freyr and wore black as well. Freyja folded her hands in front of herself as her eyes danced around the landscape. Asgard was a beautiful world indeed. However, the beauty didn't lessen the fact that she knew it was her prison. When they entered the palace, Freyja stopped and gasped at the monumental feeling of it. It was much larger than she had expected.

"Come now my dear. My must not keep the All-father waiting," her father said while pushing her along.

As they grew closer to the throne room, Freyja could hear the sounds of horns heralding their arrival. The family and procession stopped. Njord did some last minute inspections to make sure everyone and everything was in order before they entered the throne room. Njord entered the room first with Freyja and Freyr side by side behind him. The servants followed closely behind them.

The throne room was filled with people. She didn't know why she hadn't expected such a crowd. Hushed whispers crept to her ears as they passed through the crowd. Her eyes fell forward and to Odin and his family. Freyja watched as Odin rose from his throne as they grew nearer. They knelt before Odin in respect before slowly rising back to their feet.

"Glory to you All-father. I am Njord and I present to you my son Freyr and daughter Freyja." Her eyes remained downcast as her father introduced them.

"Welcome to Asgard. The rumors of your children's beauty were not overstated it seems."

The Vanir were widely regarded as being beautiful people. However, above all other sat Freyja and her twin brother Freyr. Freyr was considered by all to be the most beautiful of all men, while Freyja's beauty was seen to rival even Frigga's own. The twins were mirrors of one another. They both stood tall with long limbs and lightly tanned skin that illustrated their love of the sun. Their blond hair, when caught by the sunlight, created the illusion of a halo around their head. Their bodies showed a great dedication to their health and appearance. The twins were lean, and while Freyja's body had filled out into the hourglass shape her mother-aunt had, they both made sure to train regularly to keep a light layer of muscle on their bodies. The only true difference between the twins was that Freyr's eyes were the color of a clear summer sky, and Freyja's blue eyes had gold flecks in them.

At Odin's comment, Freyja slowly looked up and found him smiling brightly at her. Even though he smiled at her, her face remained emotionless. "Your words are too kind All-Father," she said softly.

"If it pleases you All-father. We have brought gifts for you and your family," Njord said while motioning for the servants holding the gifts to step forward.

"Is that so?" Odin couldn't help but be amused by the idea of them bringing gifts. His eyes lingered on Freyja for a moment longer, before turning to her brother. She was more beautiful than the rumors had said her to be. It hurt him to do so, but he knew that propriety was needed. He couldn't simply stand there staring at her, even if he wanted to.

"First, for you All-father. My daughter has brewed you three potions." As Njord spoke a servant stepped forward and knelt before Odin. The female servant held out an intricately carved wooden box.

Odin took the box in his hands and opened it, revealing three metal vials at the end of metal loops. The first vial had rather abstract designs on it. As he pulled it out of the box to examine it, he let out a bellowing laugh and looked down at Frejya. The designs were actually stylized symbols of erotic love and fertility. Odin put the vial back in the box and smiled. "I can guess what the first potion is for. But what of the second and third my dear?" The second vial had a boar carving while the third had a cat.

Freyja forced herself to smile at his comment before clearing her throat. "The second is a potion of protection. It will protect your body and your mind from whatever harm may come to it for three hundred days. The third is a potion of cunning and resource."

"Fine gifts indeed father," a voice as loud as his father's exclaimed.

Freyja turned to look upon the golden haired prince. Freyja nodded in thanks before turning to Frigga. "For the most beautiful woman in all the realms, my brother presents you with twenty bolts of our finest fabric. As well as ten spools of gold thread." When Freyja spoke another servant stepped forward and offered Frigga a sampling of the fabric and the delicate gold thread.

Frigga smiled warmly at the twins as she ran her hand over the fabric. It was beautiful indeed, and she knew it would make a beautiful gown. Frigga picked up the gold thread and examined it closely. The gold shone like the sun. Frigga knew that the Vanir prized themselves in their gold, and so she knew that the thread must have been completely pure. "It is wonderful my dear. I will have to send it away and have a gown made immediately."

Freyr and Freyja turned to face the two sons. The gold haired prince was smiling brightly, obviously excited for what gifts they came bearing for him. The dark haired prince, however, seemed less interested in the gifts that were to be offered. Freyja had heard much about Thor and Loki before she had left her people. Thor was a lover of fine things. Girls, drink, food. He found joy in all things. Freyja found this to be rather amusing. She felt that he would have made a fine Vanir. Well, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was very much a warrior at heart. His prowess on the training field was legendary, and it was said that he only grew stronger by the day.

"I must confess that your gift, Prince Thor, was my sisters doing. I wished to give you a chalice that never emptied, but my dear sister figured that you may have already had something like that already."

"Which I must confess is still a terrible idea. Instead, we finally settled on  _this_ ," she said while motioning for Thor's gift to be brought forward.

Thor's box was large and took two servants to lift. Thor's face lit up as he saw the large box that was meant for him. He took a step forward and opened the box pulling out a chain weapon. The chain was thick and heavy and at one end had what appeared to be a spiked mace head. Thor's brows furrowed. "I do not understand. A weapon? But I already wield the mighty Mjölnir."

"I know, and that is what I tried to..." Freyr began before being shushed by their father.

"And if it is stolen or you are parted from it? What then? Will you simply walk the battlefield with just your fists," she asked Thor. Thor's expression turned to one of pure shock. Freyja's eyes sparkled with amusement. It was as if the thought had never even crossed his mind. Her eyes drifted from Thor and to Loki. Loki had a pleased expression on his face. She grinned before turning her attention back to Thor. "I have trained with this weapon and many more. It is wise to be trained in the use of many different weapons."

"I think it is a fine idea Thor. A great many things will happen that you will not expect. It is a good idea to expand your training to include other weapons." Odin looked from his son to Freyja for a moment, and smiled.  _Beautiful and pragmatic. A fine combination_ , he thought to himself.

Thor, who had been listening carefully to their arguments for expanding his training, smiled brightly. "It is magnificent Lady Freyja!" Thor realized that she had only wanted to help make him a better warrior. It was a prospect that excited him greatly. "You have my thanks!"

Freyja nodded and moved to stand before Loki. She motioned for a servant to come forward before she heard laughter rise from all around her. She lifted a hand to rest upon her brow. "Idiots," she mumbled to herself. She didn't need to turn to look to know that Freyr had, in the end, given Thor the gift he had wanted to give him.

"If it is any consolation, I believe your gift is the wiser of the two," she heard Loki whisper to her.

"I fear this world will be unable to survive our two brothers." She pulled her hand from her brow to see Loki smiling across at her. She had heard much about Loki and found him the more interesting of the two. He was so unlike his father and brother. Freyja had been informed that Loki was extremely gifted in the art of magic and while he wasn't as physically strong as his brother, he possessed great mental strength. She had also been warned that he was silver tongued and wasn't to be trusted. Freyja didn't like to listen to gossip, but she knew that even the most outlandish gossip often had a small nugget of truth somewhere in it.

Loki watched Freyja as the crowd around him laughed. He had never been one for crowds, and very nearly had decided not to come that afternoon. Although now, after seeing the beauty before him, he was glad that he did. Loki prized himself in his ability to read people and a situation. The gifts that Freyja and Freyr had presented told him that she was far more practical than her brother. The potions that she presented his father had peaked his interest greatly. They were potions, but not ordinary ones. From her descriptions he figured that there must have been great magic involved. He found himself excited to see what gift he was to be presented with.

When the laughter finally died down, Freyr took his place besides Freyja. "And for you Prince Loki," Freyja began as opened the large box the servant held. Inside were many small pouches as well as a number of great tomes. "The magic of the Vanir." Freyja knew she didn't have to continue past that as Loki was already studying the small embroidered bags and their contents. The pouches all contained various herbs and minerals that were only found on Vanaheim. Freyja smiled as Loki's attention turned to one of the books on top of the pile. When he pulled out the book and began to flip through it, a grin slid across his face.

"Is this your hand," he asked while running his fingers over the delicate script.

"Indeed it is my prince. I hope that my gifts please you."

"They do indeed," he replied simply before putting the book away. "You have my thanks." Loki bowed.

Freyja smiled and nodded before turning her attention back to Odin. Odin, who had been staring at her, smiled and nodded. "We thank you all for such wonderful gifts. We have planned a feast in your honor tonight. We would all be delighted if you would attend."

Freyja turned to her father who looked relieved that they all had enjoyed their gifts. "We would be honored All-Father."

"Very well. I shall have someone show you to your rooms."

They bowed once more before the All-Father before turning and walking through the crowd once more. Freyja felt slightly better about her situation. Thor and Loki seemed to be interesting boys, and Odin was friendlier than she had expected.

"See my daughter, it was not as terrible as you feared." Her father wrapped an arm around her as they were lead toward their rooms in the palace.

"I would watch out for Odin though," Freyr added.

Njord sighed, "It is unwise to speak of such things in the open Freyr." He knew Freyr was right. He had seen how Odin kept his eye upon his daughter. Odin had been known to take mistresses, and being the concubine of Odin was not a fate he wanted for a woman who was once a queen. "For now, we must concentrate solely on making life bearable here."

Freyja placed a kiss upon her brother's lips as he was guided to his room. When her fathers room came next, she kissed him as well. Freyja walked along side the handmaiden that had been assigned to show her to her room. "What is your name?"

"Zaida Ansgardóttir, my lady."

She nodded. "It is nice to meet you Zaida. Have you lived in the palace all your life?"

"I have my lady. My mother is one of the queen's companions."

"Do you like it here?"

"I do, and I know that in time you will as well."

Freyja forced a smile across her face. She wasn't as sure about that as Zaida seemed to be. The palace and the royal family didn't seem to be so terrible, but she still was very aware of her situation. Asgard was a prison, albeit a rather pretty prison. When they arrived at her room, she nodded to Zaida. "Thank you. That will be all for now."

Zaida nodded her head and turned to leave, walking off the same way they had came.

Upon entering the room, Freyja noticed that it was a large bedroom with two doors on each side of the room. The doors opened into other similarly large rooms. The door to the left lead into a dressing room, while the one on the right opened into a sitting room. The rooms were all decorated in typical Aesir fashion. The walls were covered with gold panels, and carved with various runes and scenes from their history. Heavy fabrics hung from the windows and covered all of the furniture. Freyja sighed. Her handmaidens were all fast at work getting her trunks unpacked.

Fulla came rushing to Freyja with an exacerbated look on her face. "My Queen. It is worse than we feared. It will take time to get everything how it should be."

"Yes thank you," she replied. She knew once everything was unpacked, the servants would go to work ripping down every single thing in the room to redecorate it to suit her own tastes.

Freyja fell down upon the bed and let out another heavy sigh. "I hate this place," she mumbled into a pillow.

"I know," Fulla whispered as she sat down besides Freyja. Fulla began to gently stroke her hair, "You may not like it here but one day I fear you'll grow used to it. I beg you to remember that you are Vanir by blood. No matter what these dogs day, you will always be a queen."

"Wise Fulla, I do not know what I would do without you." Freyja smiled and sat up. "Will you take my hair down? I wish to change."

Fulla nodded and shifted so that she was sitting behind Freyja. Fulla lifted off her crown before her hands began to unbraid Freyja's long hair. "What did you think of the sons?"

"Thor is handsome, although I suspect he already knows that. He seems to me to be rather impertinent still."

"He is young. Perhaps he will change with age," Fulla replied with a small laugh. "What of the other brother?"

"Loki is interesting indeed. They say he can be quite petulant and I do see it in his eyes. He is one I will need to keep my wits around."

"But he is very handsome in his own way."

"Indeed he is, but in a different way than Thor. Thor is attractive because he is so magnetic. He has a joyful personality. Loki is attractive because he is very complex. He is the type of man to enthrall you from a distance."

"I wonder how dexterous he is," Fulla giggled.

Her eyes widened at the comment. With a small smile she turned to swat at Fulla. "You are terrible." When her hair was finally finished, Freyja stood up and allowed Fulla to undress her.


	2. Dinner table debates

The hall in which the feast was held was filled with many long tables, all of which were packed with various lords and ladies. Freyja hadn't expected the sheer number of people present for the dinner. The Vanir favored smaller and more intimate evening meals. Their midday meal was their largest and the time when the entire court came together to eat. The evening was a time spent with family and loved ones. Freyja had arrived late that evening, and so had the chance to feel everyone's eyes on her as she navigated the hall. She had no particular reason to be late. It had simply taken her longer to get dressed that evening. Her room was in disarray, it had been difficult to find everything she needed. Because she had arrived late, the only free spot left was directly to the right of Loki.

"May I sit here," she asked Loki with a smile.

Loki looked taken aback by her question. He always sat at his mothers side, but it was rare for anyone to sit at his side. "Yes, of course." He smiled as she sat down next to him.

"We were afraid you were not going to join us tonight," Thor said before taking a long drink from the chalice he had received from Freyr.

"Indeed. We feared you were still weakened from your journey here. Heimdall informed me of your fall earlier," Odin said as he leaned forward to look at her.

"Thank you for your concern," she replied lightly. "But there is no need to worry."

Freyja looked at the food that sat before them on the table and forced back a sigh. The food all looked very beautiful, but she was taken aback by the large roasted boars that sat upon the table. Boars were considered sacred by her family. They were companions, not something to be cooked and cut up to eat.

"Here my dear, have some bread and cheese." Njord held out a small plate of bread and various cheeses for her to try. He gave her a sorry look as she took the plate from him.

As she politely nibbled on the small portion of bread and dairy, she noticed that both her brother and father were doing the same thing. The sight seemed to be distressing all of them. Freyja sighed softly. Surely Odin knew that the boar was the animal that hung on their banners and was engraved into their armor. "Will you please pass the wine Prince Loki."

"Are you not hungry," Frigga asked when she noticed that they hadn't taken more than half a loaf of bread and a wedge of cheese between the three of them.

Freyja looked to her brother and father, keeping her face purposely blank. Her father shook his head slightly, as if to tell her to hold her tongue. "I am afraid we all had a heavy morning meal today." Both Freyja and Freyr lowered their heads and busied themselves with their wine.

Loki had not been convinced by Njord's lie. His frowned as he poured the wine for her. Unlike his parents, and the cooks, he had actually done his research before their arrival. He knew that the Vanir preferred a lighter diet than what was being offered that evening. He also knew that under no condition did they ever eat roasted boar. As Loki sat in silence, he knew that he needed to have a talk with the cooks in the kitchen. If Freyja and her family were meant to be guests and not prisoners he felt that they needed to be treated with a little more courtesy.

Freyja and her family sat in silence as the dinner conversation continued. She began to let her mind wander, finding the topic of weapons and war to be uninteresting. It was a topic that was only interesting to Odin and Thor. As her mind began to wander, she began to wonder about the events of the day. Freyja's thoughts drifted aimlessly, and it wasn't until she heard her name that she finally looked up from her chalice.

"Hm?" She wasn't sure who had said her name.

"The All-Father has asked you a question," her father said.

"Forgive me, what was the question again," she asked as she noticed the tables around hers had grown quiet.

"It is quite alright my dear. I fear our conversation has seemed to stray into the realm of politics. Do you have any opinion on the matter?"

Freyja's eyes drifted to those around her. She wasn't sure if this was an appropriate topic to discuss, or even if he actually wanted her to answer truthfully. "Truthfully," she asked.

"Of course. I expect nothing but the truth from those who sit at my table."

"Truthfully I know nothing of politics," she said softly while looking across at Odin. He had a disappointed look on his face. As the snickering from the table nearest them rose to her ears, she rose her hand. "Let me explain. The Vanir have no politicians. The people are free to address the throne directly, and they do so quite frequently. Vanaheim is a rich realm and the people want for nothing."

One of the elders that sat near them laughed, "That is hardly possible. It is the nature of men to want."

"That is true, but there is a difference between personal and material want. All things on Vanaheim are distributed fairly to those who want it. The throne provides all with every opportunity. If a farmer has a son who wants to become a metalsmith, then that education will be provided to him. All they have to do is seek out the opportunities provided," she explained.

"If all are provided for, how do you keep men in the fields? What reason does a fisherman have to go to sea if he can stay in town and be an artisan," the elder asked.

"If that man enjoys the sea and what he does, he will continue to sail. Unless he truly hates being a fisherman he will continue to do so because it is already what he knows and enjoys. I believe that if he actually hated sailing, he shouldn't be fishing in the first place. It would be better for all if he left the sea and returned to town to learn a new profession. Men who hate their job will not do their best at it. Regardless, the boat he abandons would not stay empty for long."

Odin nodded at her response. "What happens during times of weak crops?"

Freyja's brow furrowed in confusion. "If one man goes hungry, then all go hungry of course. As children we all are taught the value of sacrifice and love. No man has the right to fill his belly while his neighbor and their children go hungry. As Vanir we do not lean too heavily on one food source. Grain is only a portion of our diet. Most of our diet comes from the sea. If people are truly going hungry, we simply send out more boats."

"And what of the throne itself," Frigga asked with a kind smile. "Without politicians it surely must be too much for two people to shoulder."

"It is the cost of the crown. But truthfully in times of peace and prosperity, there is very little to do." Freyja took a sip of her wine and pulled apart a small piece of bread. She looked up from her hands when she heard laughter at the table nearest her. They were all looking at her. She had missed their comment. Freyja looked at Loki with a tiny frown. "What did I miss?"

Loki, also sported a frown, shook his head. "They said that you are too young to know such things."

"It is true," Freyja began with a predatory grin on her face. She leaned forward and addressed the table that had made the remark. "I am indeed young. However, in a realm where no primogeniture exists, my brother and I ascended to the throne. We were crowned  _by the people._ People who apparently did not share your beliefs." Her grin turned smug as sipped at her wine.

Loki grinned as the elders quieted and busied themselves with eating. It seemed, despite her age, she wasn't afraid of putting someone in their place. There was a dark pride that twinkled in her eyes as she had spoken. Even though she spoke earlier with love regarding Vanaheim and its people, he was surprised with the tone she had taken with the elders. He wondered what lurked in the depths of her mind.

Freyja picked absently at her food as she lost herself in her thoughts once again. She really wished she hadn't come. The conversation was dull, and the food unappetizing. She would have been better off in her room.

"Lady Freyja, are you well? You look sick," Loki asked. He could tell that she didn't want to be there, and was allowing her an out if she wanted one.

"I am sorry. I suddenly find myself feeling unwell," she said softly.

"Mother... father... may we be excused? I will escort Lady Freyja back to her quarters," Loki said while rising to his feet.

"If she is unwell she should visit the healer," Thor said halfway through a giant boar leg.

"It is nothing a healer can help with. I just need to relax for the evening."

"Of course darlings. I hope you feel better soon Freyja," Frigga said before sipping at her wine.

She nodded and rose from the table. She allowed Loki to take her hand and escort her out of the dining hall. When they finally got a small distance away from the hall, Freyja let out a heavy sigh. "Thank you Prince Loki."

"Please, just call me Loki." Loki let go of her hand and frowned. "I am sorry for your meal. I will make sure it does not happen again."

"There is no need. I fear it is simply another thing for us to get used to."

"Nonsense. I can think of no greater slight than the one you had to endure tonight." He could only imagine how it looked to them. The very animal they hung from their banners, roasted before them. If he had been in their position he would have seen it as just another symbol of his imprisonment.

"You are too kind Loki."

His eyes grew widened and he found himself unable to stifle the laughter that was rising from his belly. "Well now... I have been called many things, but I do believe that is the first time I have been called kind."

"You give yourself too little credit," she said with a smile. Freyja folded her hands in front of herself and began to walk down the hall at his side. "Tell me, did you get a chance to look at the books I gave you?"

"Yes, but not in any depth. The book that is written in your hand seems particularly interesting though. It covers a kind of magic I am not familiar with."

"Ah yes, seidr. I had forgotten that was included. You may ignore those sections if you wish."

"Nonsense. I wish to learn the magic the Vanir use." Loki smiled at her. He would definitely have to read through that section of the book.

"I should tell you now that it is predominantly practiced by the women of my land. It is a very powerful brand of magic, but the spells have requirements that must be met. I have seen many men lose their lives to it." As they walked together down the hall, Freyja's mind shifted from the unhappy dinner to the topic of magic. She wasn't sure that Loki had the ability to truly master seidr. He was young still, and even though he was extremely powerful, she wasn't yet convinced of his self-control. Seidr was something a person could lose themselves to if they didn't have complete control over their facilities.

"Why is that?"

"That would take longer than we both currently have to explain," she sighed.

"Then will you teach it to me," he asked eagerly.

"Perhaps," she replied simply. She would have to meet with him later to see where he was in his studies. The last thing she wanted was for him to harm himself or someone else. She smiled at him before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss upon his cheek. "Thank you for saving me tonight."

"It has been my honor my lady," he said while grasping one of her hands and placing a kiss upon it.

When Loki kissed her hand, she smiled gently. "Please Freyja will do."

"If you insist," he replied. He held her hand to his lips a moment longer before gently letting go of it. "Have a pleasant evening Freyja."

"You too Loki." Freyja turned and walked into her bedroom. When she entered her room she noticed that her servants had finished decorating it. It was almost exactly how she liked it to be. Freyja walked to her bed and changed out of her dress and robes. She stretched her arms out above her head with a small sigh. As Freyja walked out onto the balcony, she noticed that someone had set out food for her. The food was all things that she favored. She smiled as she sat down at the table. As her belly filled with delicious food she felt happier and sleepier. Freyja got up from the table and crawled into bed. She nuzzled her head against her soft pillow and instantly fell asleep.

Heimdall stood still, staring out into the crashing waters below the rainbow bridge. He had turned his gaze to her earlier that evening and saw her unhappiness. He wondered if it had to do with her leaving home. It wasn't until he turned his gaze to the people of Vanaheim that he realized their ignorance was what brought sorrow into the heart of her and her family. And so, while she sat at Odin's table, he had sent word to the kitchens to prepare something more appropriate for them all. The cooks grumbled at his request, but still prepared the foods he had seen the Vanir eating in their realm. The servants slipped into each of their rooms and sat the platters out for them. His gaze followed her as she returned back to her room and found the food. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he saw that she was happy. When she laid down to sleep, he felt an odd sensation float through his chest.

* * *

Heimdall found his gaze turning to her often since her arrival earlier that morning. Something about her always drew him back to her. He wasn't sure it was necessarily her beauty, even though he felt she stood leagues above all the other Aesir women. No, he supposed it had to be her kindness. She had been the first woman to see him as a person, not just the Gatekeeper.

As he stood there, his eyes watching over the nine realms, he heard a familiar set of footsteps. Heimdall didn't need to turn his head to know that it was the All-Father.

"Good Heimdall."

"All-Father," he replied respectfully. "What is it that you desire?"

"An answer, nothing more."

"You wish to know if she is happy," Heimdall asked. He had seen the way Odin looked at her when she wasn't watching. It was the same way he looked at the other maidens he desired.

"Yes."

"No she is not. She thinks us rude and impudent, and sees Asgard as no more than a gilded cage."

Odin turned and stared out across the waters with Heimdall. He understood how she could see Asgard as a cage, but he didn't understand why she would think them rude. The topic at dinner had strayed, but they had made sure to be nothing but pleasant to her and her family since their arrival. He had made sure that the war would not be discussed in their presence, and all other sensitive topics to be avoided. He knew the rumors of their parentage, as well as the sort of relationship she held with her brother. He had made sure that all the people in the palace, from servants to the lords and ladies, knew that he wouldn't tolerate such rumors and gossip.

"The boar," Heimdall said... not needing to hear the answer the All-Father was thinking. "They found it offensive."

"The boar? Why would they..." Odin's words trailed off. He had been foolish indeed. How had he overlooked such an important thing. "I have made a grave mistake indeed. Thank you Heimdall." Odin turned and began to walk away.

Heimdall stood there, still and silent, and let his gaze turn back to her.


	3. Nine kisses

"Tell me brother," Thor began as he picked up the weapon he had been gifted. "What do you think of our new guests?"

Loki sighed. He hated that Thor had insisted on following him to his chambers. Loki found that Thor upset the delicate balance of his chambers. The room was part bedroom and part study, and Thor always upset that balance by moving things around. "They are prisoners," he replied simply.

He knew that they were prisoners, despite what Thor and the rest of his family thought. The display he had witnessed the morning before was not a royal procession. It was a funeral march. Loki knew that the black and silver they wore was a subtle acknowledgment of how they saw their situation. They were not happy to be in Asgard.

Loki sighed as he looked down at the spell book Freyja had written. Her script was elegant, with tall flourished upstrokes and long down strokes. He was impressed by the detail of the spell work included in the book. She had listed not only the spells and what one needed to preform them, but also troubleshooting tips. Some spells even had a brief history included with them. The entirety of each page was covered with script.

"You are mistaken brother. They are our guests and I think they should be very happy here," Thor said while examining the weapon Freyja had given him. It was rather weighty in his hand, but he couldn't see how it could possibly stand up against Mjölnir, or even a regular sword. He also couldn't see how someone as soft as she could wield the weapon with any accuracy. He figured it surely had to be far too heavy for her.

"Guest implies the ability to leave. But to answer your question, I find them agreeable enough I suppose." Loki looked up from the book in his hands and across to his brother.

"Freyja is quite a beautiful woman," Thor said as he began to swing the chained mace around a little.

Loki sighed and closed his book. It seemed he wasn't going to be able to get any studying done. It was true, he admitted to himself, Freyja was attractive. It wasn't just her appearance that he found attractive. He could feel her magic and the power she wielded. Most importantly, there was a cleverness in her eyes that he found himself able to appreciate.

"Regretfully, she does not seem to be your type brother," Loki said with a playful grin. "And stop swinging that around in here. You'll break something."

Thor stopped swinging the weapon around and frowned playfully. "Why? She is beautiful is she not? Beautiful women are always my type."

"Yes, but she is also shrewd. Shrewd women know better than to fall for you."

"We shall see about that brother!"

Loki shook his head as he watched Thor begin to swing the weapon around again. He shot up out of his chair as Thor narrowly missed one of his bookcases. "Take that outside."

"Wonderful idea brother! I will go ask Freyja to teach me this weapon," he exclaimed as he rushed out of Loki's bedroom with the weapon in his hands.

Loki rushed out after him. "Thor, she has only just arrived. Allow her time to settle in first," he called out as his brother headed determinedly down the hall.

"Nonsense. Now is a perfect time," he laughed as he quickened his step. "She has nothing but free time now."

Freyja and her family's rooms were one floor before Loki and Thor's rooms. It didn't take long before they arrived at her room. When Thor made a move to push open the door without knocking, Loki reached out to stop him. However, the damage was already done. Thor had already pushed his way into her chambers. "Lady Freyja," Thor said happily. Thor, who had been so excited with the prospects of training with her, had forgotten that it was rude to simply barge into a woman's room.

"She isn't here," a handmaiden said as she looked down at her work. She sat upon a carpet on the floor, surrounded by stacks of boxes in different sizes and shapes. Carefully she opened one of the boxes and pulled out a long necklace made of sparkling gemstones. "Would you like to leave her a note," the maiden asked as she cleaned the necklace dutifully.

Loki stepped into the room after his brother and watched the woman work. He was shocked to see so many boxes.  _Surely they can't all hold jewelry_ , he thought to himself. He knew women were vain creatures, but this was an excess. There was no way she could have worn all of them. "Do you know where she is," he asked.

"I do," the maiden replied as she finished cleaning the stones. She rose to her feet and walked to a large gilt armoire. She opened the doors to the armoire and gently placed the necklace inside.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting you?" Loki was rapidly growing more and more irritated with the lack of acknowledgment and respect the maiden was giving them.

"You are," she replied simply. "If you wish to leave me with a message, you may."

Loki scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "You may want to write this down. We wouldn't want you to forget," he spat.

"There is no need. I have an eidetic memory," she replied in a bored tone. "Unfortunately, I will remember this conversation long after you both forget it."

Thor sighed at his brothers sharp tongue. "Maiden, what is your name," Thor asked.

"I am Eostre, daughter of Sefa."

"Lady Eostre, do you know where she went," Thor asked with a crook of his head.

The maiden returned to her place upon the floor and continued her work. "She went to the lake."

"Which lake?" Thor was confused by the woman's attitude. She was obviously working, but she didn't act like many servants did. She didn't offer them a drink, or a place to sit and wait. In fact, she hadn't even bothered to look up at them since they arrived.

"The one where the violet flowers grow untouched by men."

"Ah! Thank you Lady Eostre," Thor said with a bright smile.

Thor clasped his hand upon his brothers shoulder. "Come, let us find Lady Freyja." Thor turned and guided his brother out of the room. Before he had the chance to close the door, he saw Eostre raise a hand and flick her wrist. A second later the door slammed shut behind them.

Both Thor and Loki were familiar with the lake Eostre spoke of. It was one of the more secluded lakes on Asgard. It was rarely frequented because it was fairly out of the way from everything else. By horseback, however, the trip didn't take long. When the grew closer to the area that surrounded the lake, they saw a team of white horses grazing.

"This must be it," Thor said as he dismounted and let his horse graze.

Loki walked at his brother's side. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly and a light breeze rolled across his skin. The breeze was slightly cool, and he knew that it would be winter before they all knew it. As they approached the lake, he saw a group of nude bodies sitting on the grass on a large blue blanket. They all sat around golden platters filled with food. He grinned when he saw Freyja lounging back and sunning herself. Her brother was there, as well as many of their servants and attendants. What he noticed next shocked him. The Warriors Three sat amongst the group as well. Fandral and Volstagg were completely nude like the rest of them. Hogun, on the other hand, still wore his trousers. Loki laughed at the sight of his attempt at modesty.

Thor broke off into a sprint as he saw his friends amongst the others. "Friends," he exclaimed as he grew closer to them. He did not expect to find them there, and he felt slightly upset that they didn't ask him to join them. He didn't see Sif amongst the group. "Did Sif not wish to join you today?"

"No, I'm afraid not. We asked, but she thinks such things foolish," Fandral said with a smile.

Freyja, who had been enjoying the suns rays, sat up suddenly and opened her eyes. A playful smile crept across her face. She reached a hand out and placed it upon Fandral's back. "Darling Fandral, could you please inform Thor and Loki of the rules?"

He laughed as he reached out to stroke her cheek gently. "It would be my greatest pleasure." His hand lingered on her face for a moment before he turned to face the two princes. "Rule one, no clothes. Rule two, no complaining," he said with a jovial tone.

"Do not forget rule three and four," Volstagg said with a laugh.

"Oh right. No complaining, and Freyja gets to punish you if you break any of the rules," Fandral grinned.

"You have two rules against complaining," Loki asked. His eyes drew down Freyja's body. He had wondered if her honey colored skin was natural, but he realized that it was probably due to her spending time out in the sun.

"I do," she replied. Freyja shifted her position slightly and wrapped an arm over Fandral's shoulder. She gave Loki and Thor a devious look. "If you wish to stay, you two will have to disrobe."

Thor laughed and quickly got undressed. He felt no shame in being nude around other people, especially beautiful women. He worked hard to keep his body in top shape, and always enjoyed being able to show off his dedication. "Come brother, undress. I daresay you have nothing the rest of us haven't seen before." Laughter poured from the mouth of Freyja and the other Vanir present at his comment. Thor grinned and sat down.

"But Hogun isn't undressed yet," he objected.

"Yes well... I like Hogun," she teased. "Dearest Loki... I am starting to think you want to be punished."

Loki glanced at Hogun who wore a rare smile on his face. "And you don't like me?" It wasn't that he didn't want to disrobe. He just didn't want to be judged against his brother or the Warriors Three. Still, he found the idea of her punishing him strangely alluring.

"I think this counts as complaining. What say all of you," Freyja asked the group that sat all around her. Chalices were lifted in the air in agreement with her. "It looks like you must be punished now."

Loki, who was still standing, folded his arms across his chest and laughed. "Very well. What will be my punishment." There was a playful mood in the air, and so he figured whatever she had planned couldn't be that bad. He watched as Freyr leaned toward Freyja and whispered quietly. Whatever he had said made Fandral laugh and nod enthusiastically. Loki's grin faltered slightly. He had always felt like a third wheel around his brother's friends. He knew that they didn't care much for him, and they were always quick to point out his mistakes. He didn't want to be ridiculed by them, especially not in front of the woman he was beginning to respect.

"If you fulfill the punishment to my satisfaction, I will allow you to keep your trousers on. Everything else must go. Do you agree?" When Loki nodded, Freyja grinned wickedly. "You must give all of us three kisses."

A heavy blush fell across his cheeks. Loki looked at all those present and laughed a little. There were many present that he wasn't keen on kissing, but he was in a playful mood and would humor her. "Do I get to pick the locations, or do you?"

Laughter filled the air. Freyja wrapped her arm around Fandral's and he whispered into her ear. She blushed and nodded. "Each person gets to choose the location." Loki paused for a moment before Freyja motioned for him to start. "You have a lot of people to kiss. I suggest you start now or else we will be here all day."

He grinned and knelt down to Thor, the first person in the long line of people.

"Upon my cheek please," Thor laughed as he was poured a chalice of wine.

Loki nodded and placed three kisses upon his cheek. He glanced to Freyja who nodded her approval before he moved on down the line. Nearly everyone asked for their kisses on their cheek or hand. Freyr asked for his on his lips, which caused an outbreak of laughter. When he got to Volstagg, he paused. He didn't really care for the idea of having to kiss him.

"Fandral gets my three kisses," Volstagg said with a grin.

"W-what," Fandral sputtered. "That isn't fair!"

"Freyja said I got to pick the location. My location is you," he laughed.

Fandral looked at Freyja for help, but she simply smiled. "It is within his right. I will allow it."

Loki laughed at the turn of events. He really didn't want to have to kiss Volstagg. Even though he didn't want to kiss Fandral either, it was marginally better than kissing the dwarf with food in his beard. He nodded and continued down the line. Finally he was left with Fandral and Freyja. When he knelt to Fandral, he pointed at Freyja. He was giving up his six kisses to Freyja. Loki turned to Freyja and noticed a bright smile on her face. "So, I owe you nine kisses it seems."

"It seems so," she replied as laughter broke out all around her. "You can either give me nine kisses, or one kiss as a lover would. The choice is yours."

He thought for a moment and glanced to the others who were watching him intently. In a flash he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. The sound of cheering filled the air around them as his tongue parted her lips and ran across her own.

Freyja had been taken aback by his forwardness, but eventually she settled into the kiss. She began to eagerly kiss him back as her body exploded with warmth. Being so close to him, she could smell his magic. It was an interesting smell, something like a mix between freshly fallen snow and honey.

His lips lingered on hers a few moments longer before he finally pulled back with a grin. "Is that satisfactory," he asked.

"Mm. Very," she mumbled as she licked her lips. "Very well then. Your punishment is complete. You can keep your trousers on."

He laughed and took off his tunic. Loki folded the piece of clothing neatly and sat it down on the ground. He took a free seat on the blanket and poured himself some wine. He winked at Freyja before sitting back and enjoying the sun upon his skin. He listened idly to the conversation all around him. It was all useless talk about nonsensical things. It wasn't very long before his mind drifted back onto the kiss he had just shared with Freyja.


	4. The honored guest

It had been two months since Freyja and Freyr's arrival, but Loki had began to notice that they were starting to upset the delicate order of court life. For as long as he could remember the lords and ladies that had been in court the longest, and were the oldest, always held the highest positions in palace life. They held all of the positions closest to his mother and father. They were advisors, courtiers, and companions to all of the royal family. They were also the ones who wore the finest clothing, and sat closest to the royal family at meals. Loki had noticed that when the twins arrived, all of this began to change. It amused him greatly. He enjoyed sitting back and watching the elders scurrying to his father's chambers at every perceived slight.

He wasn't completely sure if the twins were conscious of the hierarchy or how they were threatening the balance of it. He knew nothing of what their court had been like. Although, as he had grown closer to both Freyr and Freyja, he figured that they were probably just doing as they pleased.

It had all began a few weeks after their arrival when the trouble had began. Loki had been walking through the palace one day and overheard how they had interrupted one of the many poetry readings that normally took place in the gardens. A group of young lords laughed as they recounted how Freyr had stolen Freyja's precious Brísingamen and taunted her by keeping it out of her reach. Freyr had tossed the necklace to one of the young lords and they began a rousing game of keep away. When being harshly scolded by a nearly ancient poetry reader, they simply smiled. Instead of asking for forgiveness as many would have, Freyr simply laughed and turned himself into a bird. He flew high into the air with her necklace in his mouth.

Apparently this open use of magic had caused some chaos in those present. Freyja, it was said, laughed at their reactions before transforming into a peregrine. With an upward movement she flew into the air. It was then said that she flew high above Freyr, and before any of them had the time to warn him, she pulled back her wings and swooped down at him with great speed. The lords present described it as a marvelous display. As she swooped down at him, she used her force to knock him from the sky. It was said that as he came hurdling down toward them, Freyja swooped down even faster. When she had caught up with him, she returned to her human form and took him into her arms as they fell. It was in that moment, she vanished and reappeared standing on the ground with him in her arms. It had been as if they hadn't left their places. With a blush, one of the lords explained that she simply took the necklace from Freyr's mouth and walked away without saying a word.

It amused Loki to no end how instead of taking a position under an older lord or lady, they had just began to do their own thing. They wove flower chains in the gardens, and played games together in the courtyard. They sang playful love songs whilst running through the palace. Instead of participating in poetry readings or music lessons they traveled to the lakes near the palace and bathed nude in the sun. He supposed that was what upset the balance so much. Freyja and Freyr were both so full of life. Despite the fact that they were living in Asgard, they were still very much Vanir. They attacked life with the same passion as every other Vanir did. It is what attracted the younger court members to them. In fact, it was what attracted many of the Aesir to them. The twins were paragons of love and life. Loki wasn't surprised at how quickly the younger ones gravitated to them. After all, it had happened to him and his brother as well.

Loki found them to be refreshing, even if he didn't come out and say it explicitly. He enjoyed the way they shook up the order of things. They brought a breath of fresh air into the palace. However, what he appreciated the most was that they never made it a point to isolate him from their activities. When they wanted to go to the lake, or go exploring, they always asked him. He found that refreshing. There were so many times in his life where he felt like he had been forced into Thor's shadow. The twins, and especially Freyja, treated him exactly like they did Thor and his friends. They treated him with the same respect and love that they did anyone else. They didn't frown or scold him when he played tricks on them. Instead they laughed at the humor of whatever situation they had found themselves in, and admitted that he was far too clever for his own good.

A smile fell across his face as he flipped open the book of spell Freyja had written and given him. He had studied and memorized nearly all of the spells in the book, but still he found himself coming back to that book. His fingers drew across the delicate script as the scent of her perfume lifted from the pages and to his nose. Loki had to admit that he found Freyja interesting. She didn't ignore him like all of the other maidens that walked the palace halls seemed to do. She didn't seem to fear him or his magic. Loki closed the book and stood from his chair. He had spent the greater part of the day in his study practicing the magic of the Vanir. His interest eventually began to wane right around the time his energy did. Loki sat the book down and left his chambers. He wondered what the twins were up to. As he walked down the hall and toward the stairs that lead to their rooms, he found a pair of maidens running at him.

"My Prince," one of the women said breathlessly.

"Lady Freyja wishes to invite you to the garden," the other finished as out of breath as the first.

Loki arched an eyebrow at the two. He noticed that the garments they wore were far finer than what women of their status often wore. He figured it must have been Freyja's doing. "I need an invitation to enjoy the gardens?"

"Well no of course not my prince," the first maiden began.

"Lady Freyja has planned a garden feast for today," the second interrupted.

"Yes a garden party as she calls it. She has sent us to respectfully beg for your presence," the first finished.

Loki's head spun slightly at their back and forth. Their manner of speech was segmented with one finishing the others thought. He thought it odd until he realized it was how Freyr and Freyja spoke when they were around one another. He smiled at the realization that they had influenced more than he previous thought. He made a mental note to talk to Freyja about it. If all of the younger court were doing this, it was probably going to be annoying.

"Very well," he replied. The idea of a banquet set up in the gardens was one that interested him. He hadn't heard of a garden party before, but it seemed like an amusing diversion.

The two women turned to one another and smiled brightly at each other. "Wonderful," they exclaimed together before they curtsied and waited for him to dismiss them. Loki could tell that they were brimming with energy and excitement.

"Go go," he said with a dismissive hand wave. "We mustn't keep the dear Lady waiting," he teased.

They both nodded before turning and running back down the stairs. Loki laughed at the sight of the breathless women rushing out of his sight. Loki pulled at his magic and transported himself into the center of the gardens. He didn't see anyone yet, but after a few minutes of wandering he heard laughter and followed it. The garden party had been set up in the large courtyard just outside of the garden. Smaller tables with chairs sat throughout the garden, with a longer table with benches at the head of it all. It was this table that his mother and father sat at. They seemed to be enjoying the diversion. Upon each table sat vessels filled with wine and what he assumed was mead. Thor, as usual, was mingling with the crowd. He stood in a group of maidens who were laughing at something he had said.

Loki walked through the chatting crowd while heading to the table his parents. As he grew closer a pair of hands reached out from behind him and laid a garland of wild flowers around his neck.

"For my one of my two most honored guests," Freyja laughed.

He spun around, a playfully hurt look drawing across his face. "One of two? Who is the other, and am I the first or second?"

"I cannot say. It is a secret!" Freyja pressed a kiss on his cheek before she pulled back and reached her hand out to him.

Loki grinned and took her hand gently. It was always strange touching her. He could feel her magic through his skin. It washed across him like a warm sunlight. "A secret hm? I should tell you I'm rather talented when it comes to finding out things I shouldn't know," he teased.

"Very well then. Let us have a contest then," she said as she walked with him to the royal family's table. "If you manage to find who the other honored guest is, then you win. If you do not, then I win."

Her statement had certainly peaked his interest and curiosity. "What do I get when I win?"

Freyja's face brightened at his comment. "When? So confident! Well, if you win then I shall give you your hearts desire. If I win then you must provide me with mine." She laughed as she nudged him playfully.

It was Loki's turn to laugh. She had kept it so delightfully open. He knew it was on purpose. It was a game, and Freyja did enjoy her games. However, there was much that he desired. He wondered if she would actually give him whatever he wanted if he won. "And tell me what is your hearts desire?"

"Ahh another secret my dear. You shall know what I desire soon enough!"

When they arrived at the table, they both bowed their heads respectfully. Loki kissed her hand before letting it go. "Well then.. I accept your challenge."

"You get only one guess," she said before turning. Freyja began to walk away before she turned and looked over her shoulder. "Oh I will give you one clue. The other guest is not wearing a garland. I have given them their own token!" With that Freyja turned and walked back into the crowd.

Loki took his usual spot next to his mother. He looked out over the crowd. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"What a lovely idea," his mother said while a servant filled her chalice with wine.

"Indeed it is. It is a fine day to spend out in the sun," Odin replied. "Although I suspect some would not agree."

Loki didn't have to ask to know who his father spoke of. The older lords and ladies would see eating outside, amongst the various insects and animals, as insulting. As his chalice was filled, he stared into the crowd as he tried to figure out who the other honored guest was. He wasn't about to lose a challenge. Especially one that had been left so deliciously open ended.

He sat in silence until the food was served and Thor along with the twins took their places at the table. Thor sat next to his father, while Freyr sat beside Thor. Freyr and Thor seemed to be deep in conversation. He wasn't sure what they were discussing, but if he knew anything about Thor it was probably either women or fighting. Freyja took her usual position next to him and nudged him again. "So, have you decided yet?"

"Woman," he hissed playfully. "This game has only just begun. I do not give up so easily."

Freyja simply smiled and stared out into the crowd. He could tell that she was happy with herself. When the food had finally been served, Freyja stood and addressed the crowd. The chatting simmered down as she began to speak. "I thank you all for your attendance, and for humoring me today. It is a great thing to see such friendly faces on a day as bright and beautiful as this one. If you all would rise and join me in giving thanks," she said while watching the crowd rise to their feet.

"I thank you for all you have given me. Your love has been a gift and blessing that I shall carry with me for all time." Freyja lifted her chalice to Odin and Frigga, and waited for the rest of the crowd to do so as well. "Glory and love to you both," she shouted cheerfully. The crowd, with their drinks in hand, repeated after her.

Loki smiled and raised his chalice in respect before taking a drink. Both his mother and father seemed taken aback by the cheering of the crowd. Freyja had been so free with her love that it had inspired love in those around them. The crowd did not simply respect the King and Queen but because they also loved them. Soon everyone settled down and began to study the food that had been prepared. It was a lighter meal than most were used to. Instead of heavy meats and rich dishes, they were presented with seafood that had been prepared in a number of different ways. There were also a great number of vegetable and grain dishes. The younger crowd dug into the food eagerly, excited for the new experience. Loki eyed the food carefully, not really sure what most of the side dishes were. He could pick out the various seafoods, but the little vegetables that had been stuffed with grains and minced meat he couldn't place.

Loki lifted his head as he heard Freyja laughing. "Go ahead and eat. These are the dishes the Vanir eat every day. I promise it will not kill you."

"If I die, I will be beyond mad," he replied as he gathered food onto his plate.

"If you die, I doubt I would have to worry about your anger," she laughed.

He took small cautious bites at first before realizing it wasn't terrible. The flavor was light but pleasant. The Vanir seemed to use a different set of spices than the Aesir, but it accented their dishes nicely. They weren't overpowering. Instead the spices were used in a way that accented the individual ingredients. Loki smiled as he ate his food. Freyja seemed to have cheered up quite a bit since her arrival months ago. Still, there were times when she thought nobody was looking, that he could see the anger and sorrow present in her eyes. She appeared happy, but he knew better than anyone that appearances could be deceiving. He felt that it was likely she still resented being taken from her people. He couldn't blame her, but he also couldn't help but wonder what she was up to. She showered attention on everyone she met, and organized garden parties. He didn't understand why she went to all of the trouble if she hated Asgard so much.

When the eating began to taper off, the food was removed from the tables and replaced with many different desserts and sweets. Loki grinned at all of the different desserts. He began to pile the sweets onto a clean plate and sample them.

"These little balls of dough are magnificent," Frigga exclaimed after eating one of the pastries. "What do you call these?"

Freyja leaned forward to see what Frigga had meant and then blushed when she saw what she was eating. "I am afraid the true name is extremely vulgar."

Both Loki and Frigga's eyes twinkled with curiosity. "Then whisper it into my ear so that no other shall hear," Frigga said with a amused voice.

Loki arched an eyebrow as he watched Freyja stand and whisper something into Frigga's ear. He grinned as his mother blushed deeply.

"Oh my," Frigga said demurely before delicately eating another one of the pastries.

He was definitely curious as to what had made the women to both his sides blush so feverishly. Loki leaned toward Freyja as she returned to her seat chuckling. "So then? What are they called. It must be something immoral to turn the two of you into blushing brides."

Freyja grinned and leaned to him and whispered into his ear, "Odin's nuggets. Meaning his... you know..."

Loki's eyes widened and darted back to the fried dough balls. He hadn't tried one yet, but he had thought they looked rather tasty. However now... he wasn't so sure he wanted to try something that had been named after a part of his fathers body. "I think I will pass on that." Instead Loki bit into a pastry that was layered with thin dough, chopped nuts and drenched in honey.

As the platters of desserts were eaten and refilled he noticed that the crowd was growing more intoxicated as time went on. The vessels of spirits were drained and quickly refilled. Loki poured himself another chalice of wine when he heard his father speak. "Lady Freyja. Your brother has been informing me of your golden voice. Will you share a song today?"

"I am afraid my song book is limited to love songs," she replied before taking a bite of a rather gooey pastry.

"You spoke earlier of love. It is in loves name that you have presented us this feast. I believe a love song would be fitting," he replied jovially. "Some days ago it came to my attention that you began to teach these songs to the Lords and Ladies of the court, but have not yet shared them with us. Surely we are just as worthy to hear your songs."

Loki grinned. If there was one thing his father was good at it was convincing other people to do something. He watched as Freyja sighed. He could tell that she hadn't meant their feast to take such a turn. She had probably thought that it would simply be a pleasant diversion nothing more.

"As you wish my King," she replied while getting up and walking over to a table of maidens who she spent the most time with. Loki noticed that the two women who had invited him earlier were sitting at this table as well. The women all spoke quietly to one another before nodding. Loki poured himself another chalice of wine and leaned forward to watch the women assemble themselves. The crowd grew quiet as they waited for the song to begin. Freyja looked up at him, and Loki simply smiled hoping to give her some encouragement.

After a few moments of what Loki thought looked like nervousness he watched as Freyja conjured a simple drum and a horn. She handed the horn to one of the women and together they began to play. Freyja began to gently tap out a beat for the song and their voices were soon to follow. Freyja's voice filled the air and shocked him. He was used songs that were half spoken and half sung. The song she sung wasn't of heroic love or the exploits of the Gods and Goddesses. Instead it was a light call and response about the love between a maiden and a man who had been sent off to war.

The response was playful and very nearly nonsensical to Loki. I love my love because I know my love loves me? What kind of nonsense is that, he asked himself. He didn't understand it. The response itself made him question whether the woman in the song actually loved the man, or if she simply loved him because he loved her. He pushed the critical thoughts from his mind and tried to simply enjoy the song based on its pleasant sound. Loki sipped at his wine and focused on Freyja's voice.

"Just as she sat there weeping, her love, he came on land. Then hearing she was in Bedlam he ran straight out of hand. He flew into her snow-white arms, and thus replied he," Freyja sang. When the response part came she motioned for the crowd to join her. Loki remained silent, but the younger members of the crowd, as well as his brother sang out jovially, "I love my love because I know my love loves me."

Freyja laughed as the drum and horn faded and Odin stood clapping. "A rousing song my dear! Thank you for indulging an old man."

"You are welcome All-Father, but I am afraid I do not know this old man of which you speak. Is he here? I shall seek him out immediately if so," she teased. Odin let out a loud laugh before sitting back down.

As the sun began to set the crowd began to disperse. Everyone had a belly full of food and seemed to have enjoyed the day spent out in the sun. Loki remained seated at the table as everyone left. He sipped idly at his remaining wine and watched Freyja pile some of the remaining sweets onto a small platter. He still hadn't gotten a chance to figure out who her other honored guest was. She bid him a goodnight before walking off into the gardens. His green eyes followed her path. He found it odd that she wasn't walking to the palace. Instead it seemed she was heading around it. Loki's mind flipped through the various possibilities until he realized that the path she took only lead to one place. It was a short cut that lead directly to the main gates and to the bi-frost.

"Clever," he mumbled to himself. He wondered if Heimdall could be her other honored guest. He supposed that there was only one way to find out.

Loki finished off his wine before he pulled at his magic and vanished. It was only a split second later that he appeared standing on the rainbow bridge, hidden from Heimdall and Freyja's sight. Loki crept closer and watched as Freyja stood before Heimdall, holding out the tray of sweets for him to sample. As Heimdall's hand rose to pick up one of the treats, Loki saw a thin strip of blue fabric tied around his wrist. It was the same shade of blue that Freyja often wore. Loki grinned. He had won their game, and now it was time for him to think of what he wanted to ask from her. As his mind raced through the various things he could ask, he watched Heimdall and Freyja speak to one another.

"Next time you must come," Freyja said while pointing to a different sweet. "Try that one. It is made from powdered sugar and honey."

"You know that I cannot. I must remain here and guard the Bifrost," he replied while trying the sweet she pointed to. After placing it into his mouth and chewing it throughly, he spoke again. "I did turn my gaze onto the festivities. Your song was pleasant indeed. But you did not tell them the song was about you."

Freyja shrugged and picked out a small treat for herself. "It is unimportant. I do not wish them to know such things about me."

"You give them too little credit. I have seen their faces when you are absent. They are quite taken by you, Prince Thor is especially fond of you." Heimdall pointed at another one of the honeyed treats he had just tried. "I like this one best."

"Prince Thor? Thor is fond of every woman in Asgard." She popped the treat she had been holding into her mouth and nodded as she chewed. "Yes those are my favorites as well."

Loki smiled at Freyja's comment. He had been worried about Thor making a move on her. He didn't know why it worried him so much. Perhaps it was because he knew his brother. He knew that Thor changed maidens as often as most maidens changed their clothes. He didn't want Freyja to be just another number in a chain of many conquests.

The platter of desserts was quickly finished, and Freyja made it disappear from her hands. "Thank you for taking the time to speak to me Heimdall. I appreciate your kindness," she said while leaning up to place a chaste kiss upon his armored cheek.

"Thank you for your invitation, and for bringing me the treats." Heimdall looked down upon her and held out his wrist for her to remove the fabric she had wrapped around it.

"Keep it. It is a symbol of my appreciation. You will always be my honored guest and beloved friend."

Heimdall nodded. "Thank you kind Freyja." After he gave his thanks to her, they both said goodnight to one another and Freyja began the long trek back down the rainbow bridge.

Loki followed her closely, keeping himself hidden from sight. It wasn't until she arrived at the gates, that he revealed himself. "I win," he whispered into her ear.

Freyja jumped at the whisper and turned around quickly. "You cheated!"

"No, I simply followed you. You did not place any rules on how I could figure out the answer. Next time you really should be more specific." A playful grin fell across his face. "So then, my prize..."

"Very well. A deal is a deal. What is your hearts desire," she asked, more amused by the situation than she had been.

There were many things that he wanted, but he figured that most of them he could get himself. So instead he thought about those things he wanted, but was unable to simply possess for himself. Loki stared across at Freyja as his mind went to work. He watched as her hair whipped around her in the steady breeze. He hadn't noticed that she wore her hair down that day. She normally kept it back in a series of braids and folds. Loki crooked his head to the side. She truly did look beautiful standing in the moonlight before him.

As he studied her he realized that a part of him wanted her. He wanted to reach out to her and tell her that what he wanted the most was her in his embrace. He wanted to steal her away for himself. The larger part, however, said that she would never agree to something like that. After all, she was beautiful and loved by so many. He had seen how his father looked at her. If Odin himself lusted after her, what hope did he have? She couldn't possibly want someone like him. They had shared many kisses before, but it had always been as punishment for his transactions. She treated him nicely and fairly, but he couldn't help but fear that it was an elaborate trick or some sort of scheme he couldn't see. Loki's playful smile slowly faded from his face, "I must think on this further."

She nodded, "Of course."

Loki thought she looked disappointed, but shook that thought from his mind. He stood there, as still as she was. It seemed that neither of them knew what to say anymore. Freyja sighed and turned around. "Goodnight Loki," she said before vanishing through the gates. Loki stood there for a few moments longer before vanishing himself and returning to his quarters. He had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was curious as to what the song was it is Maid in Bedlam. It is a traditional Irish folksong, but I really enjoy Meav's version. If anyone wants it is at watch?v=QHfV726s5hI.


	5. Of war and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyja learns of the political situation in Asgard, and why the Princes didn't fight in the war.

Freyja had arrived late to lunch that day. Ever since she had arrived in Asgard, she found that she had trouble falling asleep at night. The temperature of Asgard was much cooler than she had been used to, and so it often kept her up at night. Even though she had used her magic to increase the temperature of her room, she still felt cold. A yawn fell from Freyja's mouth as she took her usual position to the right of Loki. Freyja smiled as Loki poured her a chalice of wine and set it in front of herself.

“What are your plans for the day dear,” Frigga asked as she picked apart a piece of fruit.

Freyja remained silent for a moment. She had only just crawled out of bed, and her mind wasn't completely awake yet. “I thought perhaps I would go into town,” she replied as a hush fell across the table. 

“If there is anything you wish, just ask and it will be brought to you,” Odin said.

“Oh no,” she said with a laugh. “There is nothing I need. I simply wish to tour the entirety of this land.”

Odin glanced to Frigga who mirrored the look of worry that had fallen across his face. He nodded slightly, “Very well then. I only ask that you take two of my yellow cloaks with you.”

Freyja frowned, “I am sure that will not be necessary. What harm can come from introducing myself to the people?” The palace was a beautiful place, and there was little she could see a person wanting. Still, she knew that palace life was rarely an accurate assessment of how everyone in the realm lived.

“My father worries for your safety. There are places in the city that are not suitable for a woman of your stature,” Thor said diplomatically.

“I see... I understand.” Are things that bad, she asked herself and she took a sip of wine.

“It is,” Loki said, as if knowing exactly what she was asking herself.

A look of displeasure fell across her face as she leaned toward him slightly. “Why is it so bad? Are they violent? Hungry?” She knew very little about the social and political situation present in Asgard.

“It is both I'm afraid. The war took a heavy toll on our population. That coupled with a grain shortage has meant that some have had to go hungry.” Loki turned to face her. His voice was barely over a whisper. He knew that his father wouldn't want him to be speaking of such things with her.

“What,” she asked loudly. Odin and Frigga glanced her way. She forced a sheepish smile before turning her attention back to Loki. “We eat like kings here, and you tell me that there are those who go hungry just outside the palace walls.” It was unthinkable to her. “If the people go hungry, then what right do we have to fill our bellies?”

Loki laughed. “Why should we go hungry as well?” He was joking, of course. He knew that the people of Asgard shouldn't go hungry just so he and his family could eat. He had only said his comment because it was clearly an issue she felt passionate about. 

“Spoken like a prince who let his men die in his stead.” Her comment was spiteful. He hadn't fought in the war, and she felt he did not know the cost of his words. 

“I am a prince,” he said dumbfounded by her reaction.

“Do you know why men fight wars? Not kings, or his armies, but why men fight,” she asked louder than she had intended.

“It isn't for riches or honor. They fight because they know that it is their fields and houses the advancing army will burn. It is their businesses that will be pillaged, and their treasures that will be taken. They fight because they know the enemy means to take from them. To not fight by their side implies that their homes and businesses have no value to you.” As she spoke a hush fell over the hall. She hadn't noticed how loud she was speaking until her father and brother shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Still, she continued on. She was making a point, and she wasn't going to let anyone keep her from it. 

Freyja gripped firmly at the chalice in her hand. She was upset. She felt it was their duty to fight alongside their men. What reason did the people of Asgard have to support either prince whenever he became King, if he wasn't willing to help them?

“You fail to realize that this is the only reason your people fought behind your banner. They knew that should my forces ever step foot on your land, we would have left the ground scorched in our wake.”

Njord frowned, “Freyja... this is neither the place nor time for this.”

Freyja slammed her chalice down as she shot up from the table at her fathers words. “No. I will not be silenced. Consider yourself lucky Prince Loki. If the war had lasted any longer, I would have marched to your steps with your people in my ranks.”

Without asking for permission to leave, or another word, she left the hall. She needed to get away. The palace, which had already felt stifling to her, felt more like a tightening noose after her outburst. Freyja walked down the hall that lead toward her room.

“Lady Freyja,” Loki shouted after her.

She didn't bother turning as he was the last person she wanted to talk to.

“I was merely jesting. I did not mean to cause you strife,” he shouted as he ran after her.

It was then that she paused and turned. “Tell me. Why did you not fight? Was it that you did not wish to, or was it some misguided order from your father?”

Loki stopped when he finally caught up with her. “My father did not wish us to. He said that we were too young to fight against those like us.”

She scoffed and turned again. Freyja began walking once more. “An idiotic notion. Doesn't he realize that he only puts your kingship in jeopardy by doing so.”

He remained silent as he followed her. He thought it had been an idiotic idea as well. The thing that had made his father great was his willingness to lead the charge against his enemies. The people appreciated and loved him for that. When he had lost his eye in the war against Jotunheim, he was closer to his subjects than he had ever been. They saw that he had scars and injuries like they did.

“Do you know why the Vanir are so devoted to the throne? Why they are willing to sacrifice themselves with loving hearts should it be needed?” As she questioned him she stopped at her door and turned around to face him.

“I do not,” he replied.

“It is because the Vanir know that if they go hungry, their King and Queen will go hungry as well. It has been this way from the beginning of time. Those that sit upon the throne understand that the people need not follow them. They have no obligation to shed their blood for their King and Queen. To do so means they have great love for the throne.”

He could see why she was bothered. Folding his hands behind his back, he let out a small sigh. “It is regretful situation, but I do not know how we can solve it.”

Freyja didn't know either. There was still much about the land that she didn't know about. She hoped that after perhaps talking to some of the common people, she would have a better grasp of the situation. Still, she knew that she needed to wait before heading into the city. After such an outburst, she knew it would be next to impossible to slip out of the palace unnoticed. “I need to think,” she said before turning to open the door to her chambers.

“You care a great deal,” Loki said as she stepped over the threshold. “Why?” He didn't understand why the situation in Asgard bothered her so much.

“Because it seems nobody else does,” she replied before shutting the door behind herself.


	6. Cultivating Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki begins to work on his little image problem.

It had been some time since the Freyja's outburst at the table, and Loki found himself worried with how he and Freyja had parted. He felt that perhaps he had been needlessly glib that morning, and wondered if she had taken offense to it. Since that day Freyja had stopped taking her meals with his family. It seemed that she had started to take her meals alone in her room. However, after speaking to the cooks in the kitchens he found out that all of the plates they sent to her room were coming back untouched. A pit of worry grew in his stomach as he wondered if she had stopped eating completely. As time passed he started to see her less and less around the palace. When he did finally see her, she often looked tired. He had asked Freyr and Njord about what was going on, but they hadn't been any help. Njord had told him that she often did such things, and not to worry. Freyr, on the other hand, had been less polite. Freyja's twin had told him that it was none of his business before storming off with a scowl on his face. It was then that Loki decided to seek out the only other person he knew could help figure out what was going on.

Loki dismounted his horse as he approached the entrance to Heimdall's observatory. He knew that out of everyone in the palace Heimdall would know what was happening. Not just because his gaze fell upon everything in the realm, but also because he knew that Freyja confided in Heimdall with great regularity.

“Prince Loki,” Heimdall said as he stood motionlessly at the end of the rainbow bridge.

“Heimdall,” Loki began with a frown. “I have come to speak to you of Freyja.”

Heimdall stared through Loki and across the entirety of Yggdrasil. “Then speak. What is it that you wish to know?”

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Loki had a profound dislike for the Gatekeeper. There was very little that Heimdall did not know of, and Loki found it difficult to keep secrets around him. There had been many times in the past when he found his tricks and plans foiled by the unwavering gaze of the Gatekeeper. “I wish to know if she is well.”

“She is,” Heimdall responded in his usual toneless voice.

“How can she be well if she does not take her meals or ever leaves her chambers.” Loki's voice was thick with emotion. He was worried, and Heimdall was as short as ever.

“The absence of evidence does not mean the evidence of absence. Just because her meals are sent back, does not mean she does not eat. Just because you never see her does not mean she never leaves.”

Loki raised a hand to his forehead and sighed. “Fine. Where is she now then?”

“On her way to the city, where she often is at this time,” Heimdall said as he finally looked at Loki.

His brow crinkled at Heimdall's answer. “Why? What does she do there?” Sneaking out of the palace to go into the city was hardly appropriate for a woman of her station.

“Many things,” Heimdall responded simply.

Loki laughed, not because it was particularly funny but because the situation was more absurd than it should have been. “Such as?”

“If you wish to know, perhaps you should ask her.”

With a roll of his eyes, he turned and walked back to his horse. It seemed that Heimdall was even less of a help than he thought he would have been. Loki was happy to find out Freyja wasn't wasting away in her room, but he was now curious as to what she was doing in the city.

“I will warn you, she will not be pleased to see you should you choose to follow her.”

Loki mounted his horse and without another word he rode down the rainbow bridge. He knew that there were very roads that she could take from the palace into the city. It was only a matter of finding the right one. As he rode into the city, he began to search the various paths and roads that she could have taken. Some time passed until he finally found her. She was standing in front of a shirtless and soot covered blacksmith with a small redheaded child on her hip. From his position he could tell that she was talking rather enthusiastically to the blacksmith. Loki frowned at how she leaned forward to give the blacksmith a kiss before walking away. He watched her carefully as she walked with the child on her hip. She had a smile on her face that seemed brighter than the ones she had worn around the palace.

After climbing off his horse and tying it a nearby hitch post, his eyes trailed her as she wove in and out of the crowd. Loki pulled at his magic and hid himself from the view of the people who walked the streets. He wanted to follow her, but also did not want to alert her to his presence. As he followed her he wondered how frequently she made these little trips and how long they had been going on. Loki frowned at his thoughts. He was upset at the fact that nobody, except Heimdall, knew this was going on. It wasn't as if she was hiding herself. In fact, he felt she probably stuck out more than normal. The gown and jewels she wore were different from the ones she typically wore. Freyja, who had first arrived in Asgard wearing black, still wore dark colors in the palace. This time, however, she wore a particular shade of blue that rivaled the sky in beauty. She was covered with gold jewelry embedded with little white and blue gems. He hadn't seen her looking so light and carefree before.

Loki looked up and watched her walk into a rather drab looking house. When he grew closer to the house he was able to hear cheerful voices and laughter coming from inside. He wondered if he should enter, or leave her alone. After a few minutes of internal debate he decided to see what she was up to. Carefully, he slid into the house and frowned at what he saw. The house was in extreme disrepair. However, despite the condition, it appeared as if the inhabitants tried hard to make it comfortable. Small wooden panels with delicate paintings and decorative fabrics hung over the crumbling plaster on the walls. Handwoven blankets sprawled out across the floor in lieu of furniture. Freyja sat on one of the blankets, playing with a small infant. Loki couldn't imagine how someone, let alone children, could live in such an environment. Just the thought of it made him furious.

“I know you are there,” Freyja said as she played with the infant. “It is rude to enter the house of a stranger without permission.”

He scoffed at her words and revealed himself. “How did you know.”

“Heimdall sent a raven just before you entered. He told me to expect you,” she replied in an even tone. If she was upset, Loki couldn't tell.

“Will you stay and eat with us today,” a woman's voice called out from another room in the house.

“If it is not too much trouble,” she replied. 

Loki looked down at her with a surprised expression on his face. He was surprised that this was where she was taking her meals. Part of him was upset at that revelation. She no longer took her meals with him and opted instead to eat on the floor like an animal. 

“Sit,” she murmured as she looked up from the child. Freyja patted the place next to her.

He didn't know if she expected him, a prince, to sit upon the ground. He often pitied the plight of the commoner, but that didn't mean he wanted to act like one. Still, he bit his tongue, and sat down. He shifted slightly on the thin blanket as he tried to make himself comfortable upon the floor.

“Shocked?” Freyja took the infant into her arms and rocked it gently. “This is how your people live,” she whispered. A sigh fell from her lips as the husband and wife of the house appeared before them. They were still in their work clothing. They knelt quickly when they saw Loki besides Freyja.

“No no, stand. No person should bow their head in their own home. Be it to a king or any other,” she said while quickly elbowing Loki in the side.

“Yes please stand. There is no need to bow before me,” Loki said quickly. “I hope I am not interrupting,” he added with a charming smile.

“Of course not. Any friend of Freyja is welcome in our home,” the man said with a friendly smile.

Loki gasped slightly. Now that he hadn't expected. “I am honored sir.”

“Please... I am Adalrik, and this is my wife Heilve. That is our daughter Ljufa, and Birna is around here somewhere,” Adalrik said. “Is there anything you desire? We have mead... and well... water. I'm afraid we don't have much else to offer.”

“Nonsense, he will take mead.”

Adalrik nodded and rushed back into the kitchen with his wife.

Loki watched on as Freyja went back to cradling little Ljufa in her arms. There was something about the way she smiled down at the infant that reminded him of his mother. The way she cradled the child looked entirely natural to him. He realized, as he watched her, that he knew next to nothing about her. He didn't know if she had her own children, or even if she had been married. “Why are you here,” he asked quietly.

Freyja kissed Ljufa's forehead and stared down at the bundled mass in her arms. “I helped deliver her. She is a week old. Two days after giving birth Heilve returned to the fields to work.” Freyja glanced across to Loki and frowned. “I am here because no one else is.”

“I don't understand,” he stuttered.

Adalrik came back out with three mugs of mead in his hands. He handed out a mug to the each of them before sitting down nearby. 

“Adalrik... I know I have asked you this before... but can you tell Prince Loki whether or not you fought in the war.”

“I did not Freyja,” Adalrik replied uneasily.

“And why is that,” she asked.

Adalrik glanced at Loki before taking a big gulp of his mead. He had an uneasy look on his face, as if he was deciding whether to tell Loki what he really believed or something he thought he wanted to hear.

“Please speak frankly. It is all I ask,” Loki said before sipping his all too sweet mead.

“Well the truth is I didn't see the reason to. As I explained to Freyja, the Vanir didn't do anything against me or my family and I don't believe fighting for someone who has. No offense Prince Loki. There are a lot of us who thought what they wanted to do to Freyja's people was wrong. Personally, I feel she had every right to refuse the All-Father's demands.”

As the man spoke, Loki nearly choked on his mead. He hadn't expected such an answer. He was surprised that Adalrik felt that way. Has it really gotten that bad, he asked himself. He didn't know how his father had allowed such unrest to spread amongst the population.

“You have a kind heart indeed,” she said in a voice of pure honey and silk. “There was no other option in my mind. My people have always felt that no man or woman should have to bow at the feet of someone who will not have their best interests at heart.”

“I agree.” Adalrik smiled as he sipped at his mead.

“Birna,” Heilve called out from the kitchen. “Come give me a hand.”

Sitting down her mug, Freyja lifted herself to her feet. “I will help,” she said before entering the kitchen.

As Freyja disappeared into the kitchen, Loki shifted on the blanket uncomfortably. His eyes drifted around the home and to the small paintings that decorated it. “The paintings are lovely,” he said.

“Thank you. Birna did all of them.”

“She is quite talented.”

“Thank you. She enjoys it. I wish she could do more, but the cost of it is too expensive.” Adalrik sighed before taking another drink of his mead.

“Why haven't you sent her to the palace to study,” Loki asked. 

“We aren't the only ones like this in the city. Everyone is trying to get their children on at the palace. Before now it was not possible, despite how much we may have wanted it.”

“That is exactly why having a posturing aristocratic class is next to useless,” Freyja said loudly from the kitchen.

Loki laughed, “She has the hearing of a hawk.”

Adalrik laughed as well. “Most women do.”

“I heard that,” Heilve shouted.

Adalrik grinned and shook his head. “See what I mean?”

“I believe so,” Loki replied. He rested his back against the wall and looked across at the other man. “What did you mean by before now?”

“Freyja has agreed to take a number of our children into her stead. Apparently she's even spoken to the King of the Light Elves, and he is willing to take a handful into his court too.” 

Loki's brow furrowed slightly at the revelation. He had no idea that she was planning such a thing, and he couldn't help but wonder if his father knew. Loki was also surprised that she knew the King of Alfheim well enough to petition him to take children into his court. “And the parents are willing to send their children to Alfheim?”

“Of course. There isn't a mother or father here that doesn't want a better life for their child,” Adalrik replied as he took Ljufa into his arms. “We trust Freyja, and if she trusts him then so shall we. She has entrusted him with her daughters, so he must be a good man.”

Loki remained silent for a few moments while his mind began to pull all of the puzzle pieces together. He had realized long ago that there was little he actually knew about Freyja. He knew next to nothing about her before she arrived in the palace. He hadn't realized she had children. However, after seeing how she held Ljufa he had his suspicions. Loki wondered what other secrets she was keeping.

“Prince Loki, will you be joining us for dinner today,” Heilve asked from the kitchen.

“I do not want to be an inconvenience,” he replied lightly.

“Nonsense, it would be an honor,” Adalrik replied with a drunken smile.

“Loki? Would you come here for a moment,” Freyja asked loudly.

After a few moments, a rather tipsy looking Loki joined them in the kitchen. “If you need help cooking, I'm afraid I'm not very good.”

Both women laughed. Freyja shook her head. “No, I think we are fine here. I was simply wondering if you had an apprentice.”

Loki's brow furrowed at her question. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to have one or not. Magic users weren't looked upon in the same light as those who were skilled with a blade. “No... I do not. Why do you ask?”

“If we could find you someone interested in learning from you, would you be willing to teach them?”

He laughed at her question. “I doubt that will happen. You'd have better luck finding someone who wants to be run through with a sword.”

“But if I could. Would you be opposed to such an idea?”

He stroked his cheek and thought carefully. He hadn't given the idea much thought before. He simply assumed that those who had the ability to learn magic wouldn't be interested in formally training in it. “Maybe not.”

Freyja excused herself from the cooking and took Loki aside. “Trust me. This will help in ways you do not yet realize. These people want to better the lives of their children. What better way to show your mercy and love for them than to have one of them train beside you,” she whispered into his ear. “There are many rumors of you that float in and out of ears. They call you a Lie-Smith and mischief-maker. Do you not think that cultivating a better image for yourself is a good idea?”

Loki listened to her carefully. His entire life he had grown up in the shadow of his brother. Thor was physically stronger than he was, and considered by the ideals of his people to be more attractive. Thor had everything the Aesir wanted in spades. Even though his father had always told him that one of them would become king, he knew that it was always going to be Thor. It made him jealous, of course. He knew how the people of Asgard saw him. He was a trouble maker. Someone who could not be trusted. He had, in the past, embraced this image... but he desperately wanted to change it. He wanted people to look on him as Thor's equal. Not as the black haired god that wrought trouble wherever he went. He hated always being the first person people suspected when something went wrong. Freyja's comments made sense to him. He needed to rework his image, and what better way to do it? 

“Dear Heilve. If you know of anyone that would like to apprentice under my tutelage, feel free to send them to me.”

“O-of course Prince Loki.”

“Please,” he began with a charming smile, “just call me Loki.”

Heilve smiled, and nodded. She had heard a great number of terrible things about Loki. But, as they sat down to eat together, she thought that perhaps they were wrong. He was funny, even if a little bit shy. And he was kindhearted. She had never expected a member of the royal family to ever be sitting down on their floor eating with them. As they ate their meal, she laughed at the idea of the All-Father or Prince Thor lowering themselves enough to eat with the common man.


	7. Kings and Successions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyja spins her web, and catches Loki in it.

That evening Freyja remained in her chambers. She had told Fulla to give her regrets that she couldn't come to dinner as she wasn't feeling well. It had been a lie, but an easy one. Freyja laid out on her bed, feeling the breeze dance through her open windows and over her nude body. With a sigh she rose her hand to her brow and rubbed the skin there gently. 

In the time since the garden party, Freyja began to notice that life in the palace was much better than it had been when she first arrived. Freyja had began to carve out a place for herself among the court and royal family. Despite her outbursts, she knew that the gaze of the entire court was now on her. Still, it wasn't enough and she found herself wanting much more. She didn't want to just be loved, she wanted power.

She wanted power, but she found her resolve had begun to falter. She had a plan. A way to make herself the most powerful woman in all of Asgard. However, she suddenly found herself unsure of the plan. Freyja had grown up with a zero-sum mentality. She knew that for every gain there had to be a loss. Ordinarily this would not have bothered her as she rarely worried about collateral damage. This time it was different, and she felt it had to do with Loki. While he wasn't an integral part of her plan, she knew that it was likely he would somehow wind up in the middle of it all. Loki was a sweet man at heart, and she didn't want to see him get hurt. She could see the pain in his eyes when he grew silent around his brother and father. It stirred something inside of her. She didn't want to become yet another person to hurt him. 

“Still,” she mumbled to herself. She knew that she had to be strong. She cared for Loki, but he was just another man. She knew that he would eventually try to force her to kneel before him as all men did.

Freyja was unsure whether it was pride or her upbringing that made it difficult for her to kneel at the feet of a man. Freyja had spent most of her youth under the careful tutelage of her mother and grandmother. It was from them that she learned her craft. She learned how to smile and whisper sweet things into the ears of men and women. Her grandmother had taught her how to win the hearts of men, while her mother taught her how to use it against them. At a young age she had learned that power didn't come from a crown. No, she had learned that it came from the hearts of men. If people loved a person enough, they would become more powerful than any king. Of course it helped that she loved being adored and cherished by people. Still, love was always something of a game to her. She figured that was why she felt so conflicted with Loki. Normally, when Freyja gave herself to others, she kept a portion of herself locked away from them. She never gave one hundred percent of herself to a person. Even Freyr, who she loved as much as she loved herself, didn't know her completely.

Love was a game and lovers were pieces to be moved to protect and strengthen their queen. Her plan had always been to play this game. To court the hearts of all the Aesir for a power that would rival the All-Father himself. Still, she hated the idea of having to deceive Loki.

Freyja frowned when she pulled herself from her thoughts. The palace, that evening, felt particularly stifling and she found a restlessness rising inside of her. She needed to get out of the palace. There was something inside of her that longed to run as far away from everything as she could. Freyja sighed heavily and got out of bed. She needed to go for a walk. Her mind was full of thoughts that she needed to purge, and figured that being outside might help.

Freyja dressed quickly before sliding her cloak of falcon feathers over her shoulders. When she finally left her chambers, she let her magic wash over her. She hid herself in the darkness and kept herself from the eyes of all those that would pass by. The restlessness she had felt grew more powerful as she wove her way through the halls of the palace. She had nearly reached the corridor that lead directly out of the palace when she heard her name. It was Loki. Freyja froze in place and with a frown she looked back over her shoulder. 

Loki stood in the middle of the hall, staring directly at her. He couldn't see her, but he knew that she was there. He could feel her magic, he could feel her. “I know every shadow of this palace. You cannot expect to hide in them.”

Freyja's magic shimmered like gold dust all around her as she revealed herself to him, and only him. She kept herself hidden from any other eyes that may have been watching. “Perhaps not,” she replied simply. She hadn't expected this. Loki and his family always ate well into the night. She figured that she had at least two more hours before they left the feasting hall. She didn't understand why he had left so early.

“Your maiden Fulla came in your stead, for what purpose? So you could sneak out of the palace in the middle of the night?” He hadn't meant for his questions to sound as critical as it had. Unlike his mother and father, he had seen right through the lie Fulla had told. He knew that Freyja hadn't been sick, but he was still worried and still missed her company. He had kept his distance from her since the party, but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy sitting next to her at their meals. He actually enjoyed it quite a lot. Just being near her sent his heart fluttering.

Freyja's eyes narrowed at him. She didn't understand why he seemed so angry at her. Yes she had lied to get out of having to go to dinner with his family, but she didn't see the big problem. “I will not stand here and allow you to scold me. I am neither a child, nor a servant.” She frowned and continued down the corridor.

Loki rushed after her. He had made her upset. He hadn't meant to, but it still happened. He wasn't angry at her for skipping the evening meal, or really anything. He was more angry at himself. He was angry for pushing her away, when all he wanted was to hold her close. “Wait! Where are you going?”

“Anywhere but here.” Freyja didn't have a plan. All she knew was that she needed to get away for a little while.

“M-may I come,” he blurted out. Loki looked shocked when he realized what he had said, and how it must have sounded. He didn't want to appear desperate, but he wanted to be at her side.

“Of course.” Freyja smiled softly as she turned to reach out her hand to him. “Come then. I shall carry you upon my breast.”

Laughter rose from his belly as he imagined the sight of her carrying him like a child. “I fear I am heavier than I appear.”

Freyja laughed at him. He must have thought her a fool. “That is not what I meant. Make yourself small and I will carry you through the air.” The cloak she wore had the ability to turn her into a falcon. It had been a gift from one of the light elves of Alfheim. She and her brother had spent many years as guests of the elves. Freyja had been given the cloak by a woman of extraordinary beauty one evening. The elven woman had been taken by Freyja and had hoped to court her. Freyja had loved her, but no more or less than all of the lovers she had taken throughout her life. Still, she had taken and kept the cloak.

“Is it safe,” he asked as he reached out to take her hand. He wasn't sure about this. He had heard rumors about the power of her cloak. It had been rumored that she flew as high as the mightiest birds. It was said that she could travel great distances in the blink of an eye.

“I will protect you with my life.” She smiled and held his hand gently. “I would never willingly endanger you.”

He nodded and changed himself into a small insect. Loki crawled from her fingertips and into her palm. Freyja placed him upon her breast. She chuckled at the feeling of his little feet walking across her skin. Freyja extended her arms out beside her, and in a burst of golden energy she had transformed into a falcon. With a beat of her wings she lifted herself, and Loki, into the air. She first began slow, giving Loki time to adjust to the feeling of flying through the air.

Loki gripped tightly to her feather covered chest. Since they had taken flight he hadn't dared to look down. None of what they were doing felt safe. He half wondered where she was going, or if she even had a destination in mind. Loki didn't know how much time had passed since they took flight. Eventually he felt a rush all around him. Loki peaked around him, and noticed that Freyja had pulled her wings back and was now plummeting from the sky. They were moving even faster than they were previously. The ground rushed toward them and he clenched tightly to her. He closed his eyes as he figured if he was to die, he didn't want to see his death. Instead of dying he felt a gentle thud. They had stopped moving. 

Slowly he opened his eyes and noticed that they had landed and Freyja had turned back to normal. He pulled at his magic and changed his form back to normal as well. Loki blushed deeply when he realized that his arms were still wrapped tightly around her. “Pardon me,” he mumbled. He lingered there for a moment longer, taking in her perfume. The scent was one he wasn't familiar with, but it smelt vaguely like delicate flowers. When Loki finally stepped away from her, he looked at his surroundings. They were at the edge of Asgard, in the dense mountain range that surrounded the world. He had never ventured this far away from the palace before. Partly because he rarely had the need to, and partially because there were many tales of wild beasts that lived there.

Freyja smiled as her staff appeared in her hand. “Come. I want to show you something.” Before Loki could respond, she turned and began to walk deeper into the mountains. Freyja had came to this particular part of the realm many times since she had discovered it. It was a place where she could explore, practice her magic, and clear her mind.

He followed her dutifully as she moved through the trees. He couldn't help but notice how she seemed to walk with purpose and as if she knew the area well. Loki casually glanced at her. He could tell she was deep in thought. He had noticed that she wore that expression of thought more and more as time went on. Of course she still smiled and looked as happy as ever. However, he knew better. He could tell when people were lying. After all, he was the god of lies as so many whispered behind his back.

“We are here,” she said softly as she stopped walking. Freyja's blue eyes gazed out over a steaming hot spring. She had found the hot spring on a midnight flight shortly after she arrived to Asgard. She had enjoyed its warmth many times since then. Asgard was much cooler than she was used to, so the warm waters helped not only to sooth her mind but also warm her body.

Loki stared out across the spring. He hadn't realized such things could exist. As he stared into the steaming waters, he took a few steps forward and reached down to touch the water. The water was warm and pleasant to the touch. Loki looked back at Freyja who was beginning to undress herself. He watched as she stepped out of her gown and into the waters.

Freyja was aware that he was examining her body, but did not mind. She sat down in the waters and rested her head back upon a smooth rock. The water felt divine. The warmth wrapped around her nude body like a lover. Freyja looked across at Loki who was still standing there watching here. “Come now. Undress and join me. Let us enjoy our time here.”

Loki watched as she relaxed in the water. The water looked amazing. When she beckoned him to join her he acquiesced and undressed. After shedding all of his clothing he slid into the warm waters. “Amazing,” he mumbled as he sank down into the water. He crept closer to her before sitting down. Loki closed his eyes and let the warmth sink into his skin. The warm waters were felt incredible.

As they rested, they remained silent. They were both content in enjoying the hot spring and each others silent company. It wasn't until Loki turned to gaze upon her, that the silence was finally broken. “I am truly sorry,” he said softly.

“For what? You have no reason to apologize to me.” Freyja opened her eyes and looked to Loki who sat close to her. She didn't know why he was apologizing. He had never done anything to her that warranted an apology.

“I am sorry that you have to be here.”

“It is a regretful situation. But hardly your fault.” She hadn't quite warmed up to the idea of spending the rest of time in Asgard, but it was her fate. She tried not to think of it too much. Instead she focused her thoughts on the things she could change.

“I know. But if my father hadn't taken you hostage, you would still be a queen.”

“Perhaps,” she replied simply. “But that can no longer be helped.”

“Doesn't it bother you?”

“Does it bother you that in the eyes of your father, you will never be good enough to take the throne,” she asked seriously. It had been a blunt question, but she was curious as to what his expression and answer would be.

Loki remained silent as she shot his question back at him. He knew that he would never be King, even if his parents told him he had the potential to be one. Odin had told him that either he or Thor would become King one day, but he knew that Thor would be King. A blind man could see how differently Odin treated him from Thor. Thor was doted upon by their father and was given all he desired. It was easy to see that Thor was the preferred son. “Yes,” he mumbled under his breath.

“It need not,” she replied with a smile as she moved through the water to kneel before him.

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind,” she said quickly. She didn't want to drag him into her plans any deeper than he already was.

“No, tell me.” He shifted in the water so that he could look at her directly.

“A new era is rapidly approaching us,” she whispered. “What if I said there was a way for you to have all the things you desired the most. You could become the all adored son.”

“Odin has denied me all these years, how do you expect to change that? Thor will become King, and there is nothing that can be done about that.”

Freyja moved even closer, moving like a snake across the water. Dark ambition glinted in her eyes as she knelt before him.“Wrong. Odin may deny you, but I know a way to insure you that you are given your dues. I can make it so your name is the one on the lips of your people,” she whispered into his ear.

“I don't understand what you are playing at. You speak of kings and successions, but exactly what is it you are scheming?” His eyes closed as he felt her breath run across his ear. It sent a shiver down his spine and caused his body to tingle. He had seen the dark look in her eyes, and curiosity had began to swell inside of him as she whispered. He smiled darkly when he realized that she was much deeper than they all had thought her to be. She was a schemer. She had kept her ambition and tenacity hidden from them the entire time she had been in Asgard. She was a woman after his own heart. Absently, he reached out to run a length of her hair between his fingers.

“I speak of the stratagem of a lifetime,” she whispered before flicking her tongue against his ear. “If you wish to be king, then it will be so. But I can mold you into something far greater.” She had once been a Queen, and so she understood the nature of power more than most did. She knew that without the backing of his people, even the greatest King would fall and have his crown ripped from his brow.

A soft moan fell from his mouth as her tongue touched him. The talk of power cause something unfamiliar to well up inside of him. It was desire, or more importantly need. He hadn't realized how much he craved it. He wanted to be accepted, but more important he wanted to prove his greatness. He wanted to rise above all those who had whispered cruel words behind his back. He wanted to show them how wrong they were to doubt him. “How,” he mumbled as her scent and warmth filled his body.

“It is simple. You must control all of the pieces on the board. Power does not lay in the hands of kings. It comes from the hearts of the common man. It is they who will lift you to all that you desire. With them at your back, you will be undisputed. Do you understand?”

“I do,” he whispered back. Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. “I like the way you think.” He grinned as his fingers danced across her skin.

When she settled into his lap she grinned. “So I ask you again, does it bother you that Thor will one day become King?”

“No,” he whispered while he lowered his head to her neck. Loki closed his eyes and began to pepper her skin with small kisses. His hands explored her body as his mind drifted to thoughts of power. It all finally made sense. Why she didn't decline Thor or his father's advances. He had always been sure that she didn't have any interest in either of them, but it had confused him why she allowed the flirtation and gifts to continue. 

It also explained why she befriended both high and low borne, and why she ventured into the poorer sections of the city with great regularity. Loki followed Freyja regularly on her trips into the city. He watched her secretly as she gave her magic freely to all the Aesir. She didn't really care about floral arrangements or garden parties. She was simply moving the pieces from the shadows. He grinned as it all fit together. Freyr and Freyja's innocent smiles were not as guileless as they seemed. Everything they did was a way to increase their power. They were tearing the hierarchy down so that they could rebuild it with themselves on top. He had to admit that he was impressed.

“Good.” Small moans fell from her lips as he kissed and explored her body. She was happy that he had began to see how she saw things. She had spent months plotting and planning, and now she had a partner in crime. It still made her uncomfortable that he was willing to allow himself to be caught up in her scheme. However, she took comfort in the fact that she really did feel that he was destined for great things. Whatever else may have been plots and lies, that was a truth she held close to her heart.

Loki pulled his lips from her neck and pressed them against her own. He kissed her tenderly. He had always found her to be attractive, but something about her ambition and all the talk of power made him even more attracted to her. She was definitely much different from the rest of the court. She was clever and sly. Her tongue was as silver as his own. He had no doubt that she would become the most powerful woman in the realm if she wished it. Just like one day he knew he would become the most powerful man of the realm. Even if he wasn't to be king.

As their lips clashed together, their hands began to explore each others bodies more feverishly. It didn't take long before they left the hot spring and lowered themselves onto Freyja's cloak. They delighted in each others touch and bodies under the twinkling stars. Their bodies pushed and pulled against one another many more times before the sun had risen half way through the sky. They longed to stay there in each others embrace, but knew that they needed to head back to the palace. They had been gone for most of the day, and they knew that it was likely that someone had finally noticed their disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie- I totally was listening to The Lion King's Be Prepared while writing this. ~.~ Yes I am ashamed of that.


	8. Kept Secrets

When they arrived back at the palace, they were greeted by a sea of worried faces. At the front were Freyr and Njord who wore an amused faces. They weren't bothered by her disappearance, as she often ran off by herself to practice her magic in the woods. If anything, they were curious as to why Loki had arrived back with her. Freyja's cortège rushed to her side in excitement.

“Sister you are in trouble,” Freyr said in a singsong voice. “The All-Father demands your presence.”

Freyja nodded, “Very well then.” She knew that she was in trouble. Freyja knew that her Vanir servants wouldn't have announced her disappearance, nor would any of her cortège. However, she figured that one of the other servants or one of the many others of the court may had said something. “Come Loki, keep me company while I walk.”

Loki smiled and bowed playfully. “Your wish is my every desire,” he teased. Loki took his position next to her as they walked. He wondered what his father had wanted from her. Freyr had mentioned that she was in trouble. He hoped that the All-Father wouldn't be too upset at her for disappearing into the night. He worried that perhaps Heimdall had seen their coupling. Loki had been so absorbed in the moment that he had forgotten to shield himself from Heimdall's gaze.

Freyja wrapped her arm around Loki's and lead him to her chambers. “You are worried,” she asked as she pushed open the door to her room. In the time that she had lived in the palace, she had found herself able to read Loki's face. She didn't always know what he was thinking, but the worry was apparent. 

“I am. I do not wish to see you punished for what occurred last night.”

She laughed as she pulled away from him. Fulla and her other handmaidens rushed to her side and began to undress her. “Why would I be punished for it?” Freyja motioned to a chair, “Please have a seat.”

“But that may not be the case.” Loki sat down in the lush arm chair and watched her as she undressed. She was beautiful indeed, he mused while watching the light fabric being pulled from her softly tanned skin. “I just do not want to see you harmed for my own negligence.”

“Your father's color is red correct,” she asked as she examined the gowns her maidens were pulling out for her. If Odin wished to punish her, she was going to make it as difficult as possible for him.

“Yes,” Loki replied. A grin slid across his face as he realized what she was doing. Odin favored her above all of the Aesir. She was second to no woman, perhaps not even his own mother. Loki knew that Freyja was going to use that fact to her advantage. Loki rose from his chair and walked over to Freyja who was fingering through the gowns. “Wear this one,” he said while pulling out one gown and holding it out to her.

Freyja took the gown and examined it carefully. “Where did this come from,” she asked. She hadn't seen it before. It was a dark red, the same shade as the red Odin favored, as was made from many layers of dangerously thin fabric. Freyja didn't typically wear red, so she had few gowns that were made in that color. In fact, she could count the number of red gowns she had on one hand. She wasn't sure how this particular gown had found its way into her collection. It was in a different style than she normally wore. It had a high waist and had no straps at the shoulders. It was pretty enough, she supposed.

“It was a gift,” Fulla asked while pulling out the matching cloak that had been sent along with it. “The box only just arrived yesterday.”

“From my father,” Loki added. “No doubt another present to win your heart.”

Freyja smiled a little. She didn't mind the presents, she just knew that presents eventually came at some cost. Odin wouldn't shower her with presents forever. She wasn't naïve enough to believe that he wouldn't eventually expect something from her in return. He was playing a game and courting her. Little did he know, she was playing her own game. She would allow the gifts to continue until he wanted more from her. “Very well then.” She handed the gown to Fulla, who helped her into it. When she was completely dressed, she hung wrapped Brísingamen around her neck. “How do I look?”

“Enchanting,” he replied, while examining her form under the gown. He knew why his father had commissioned the gown. It was absolutely enticing, and hung on her body in a way that seemed to only accentuate her curves and full bosom. Loki watched as Freyja sat down to allow Fulla to braid her hair back. “No, don't.” Loki stood and walked behind her, touching her waist length hair. “Leave it down.”

Freyja looked at Loki's reflection in the mirror and laughed. “Why? The Aesir prefer a woman's hair bound.”

“That is the fashion, yes. But if you wear it down it will be more exotic. Trust me on this Freyja. He does not wish you to be an Aesir. The dress is not of our fashion. I daresay he thinks of you as an animal to be hunted and caught,” he replied while spreading her hair out across her shoulders.

She laughed at his comment and rose from her place in front of the mirror. “You are starting to think more proactive now,” she teased. She was impressed with Loki's ability to manipulate the situation they found themselves in. “Well, I suppose I should go now. I must not keep your father waiting.” Freyja grinned as she moved toward the door, grabbing a small vial on her way out. As they both walked the corridors toward the throne room she opened the vial and dabbed the contents against her skin.

Loki arched an eyebrow as he watched her dab the contents on her skin. It wasn't until the smell lifted to his nose that he realized it was perfume. It wasn't her usual perfume. It had a floral scent to it, but there was something else under the smell of flowers. It was a spiciness, that he couldn't place. The scent made his blood flow and his head dizzy. “What is that,” he asked.

“A woman must have her secrets,” she replied while the vial disappeared from her hands. As they approached the throne room, Freyja walked in with Loki close behind. The room was filled with Odin's advisors. Freyja knelt before Odin and the throne. Freyja kept her head lowered waiting until the All-Father addressed her.

“Stand,” Odin said simply. He had learned of Freyja's disappearance early that morning. He had also been informed that Loki was missing as well. When he visited Heimdall he found that even the gate keeper couldn't see the two. They had hidden from his sight, and Odin wanted to know how and why.

Freyja rose to her feet slowly and bowed her head to Odin. 

“Where were you last night,” Odin asked.

“In the woods,” she said simply. “Does this trouble you my King?”

Odin frowned slightly at her answer. He sat back in his throne and examined her. She wore the gown he had given her. Despite his anger at her disappearance, he couldn't help but be pleased by seeing her in the gown. He knew that she received many gifts, from many different men. Never before had she worn any of the trinkets they had given her. He was happy that his gift was the one she decided to wear upon her body. “It does. Prince Loki was missing as well. Was he with you?”

“Father I...” Loki began.

“Silence child, I will hear the story from her mouth. Not yours,” Odin spat.

“He was my King,” she replied after he had finished.

“For what purpose was he there with you? Hidden from Heimdall's sight, in the middle of the woods at the darkest hour of night?”

Loki's eyes darted to Freyja. A carefree grin fell across her face before her tongue darted out to wet her lips. “It is a secret my King.” Loki's eyes widened at her comment. She was treading on thin ice at the moment. He didn't understand why she was trying to provoke him. 

Odin frowned unhappily as he rose from his throne. “Devious child. You dare to keep secrets from me?”

“No, of course not All-Father. Simply from eyes whose tongue would spoil the surprise.” Freyja smiled gently. “May I approach the throne so that I may whisper my secret into your ear?”

Odin sat back down on his throne and motioned for her to approach. He was curious as to what would warrant such secrets.

Freyja's smile grew wider as she climbed the steps and stood before him. Placing her hands upon his, she leaned forward and whispered into his ear. Freyja leaned closely so he could smell her perfume. The perfume was two parts fragrance, and one part aphrodisiac. “We were planning a festival in your honor. A love festival that would rival those of my people.” Freyja began to pull away as she continued. “But I am afraid the secret has been revealed. It will no longer be a surprise.”

His breath caught as her enchanting scent filled his head. Her warm breath tickled his ear and filled his body with lust. He was surprised, and honored, by her plans. As she revealed her plans to him he felt upset that he had spoken so harshly to her. She simply wanted to do something nice for him, and he had lashed out at her and assumed the worst. When Freyja began to pull away, he gripped her hands. His thumbs ran across her soft skin. “Forgive my hasty words. I was simply concerned for you. The woods are not safe for a maiden as fair as you,” he whispered.

Freyja blushed and turned her head away demurely at his words. “You honor me my King,” she replied. Freyja leaned forward and placed a small kiss upon his cheek. “I only hope I can repay your kindness one day.” She pulled her hands from him and stepped back down the stairs. “If you will excuse me. I have much work to do.”

“Of course my lady,” Odin replied with a grin. “Loki, give her all the assistance she requires.”

Loki, who had been watching the scene with great interest, nodded in acknowledgment. “Yes father.”

Freyja motioned for Loki to join her as she walked out of the throne room. She walked in silence, her mind fast at work. She had managed to talk her way out of trouble, but now she had a festival to plan.

“That went well,” Loki said, matching her gait. “What did you tell him?”

“We were planning a festival in his honor,” she replied grimly.

Loki laughed at her comment. “Of course.” She had appealed to his ego. “I pity any man who becomes your husband.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“If this is any indication, any man who takes your hand will be wrapped around your finger by the weeks end.”

Freyja laughed as she lead them into her chambers. They had a lot of things to plan and very little time to get it all done in.


	9. Three Little Words

The sound of women's laughter pulled Loki from his comfortable slumber. As his eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the bright sunlight that flooded the room, he realized that he wasn't in his bed. Loki's mind slowly drifted to the events of the night before, and how Freyja had invited him into her bed. A grin slid across his face as he remembered the scent of her floral perfume, and the warmth of her skin.

It was difficult for him to believe his good fortune. Out of all of the men in Asgard, Freyja had turned her gaze to him. While he was happy for her attention, he found it difficult to understand why she had chosen him. He had taken maidens before, but it was a rare thing to happen. Thor was the one that the women always fell for, not him. Freyja's attention was unexpected, but not unwanted. There were a great number of things that he prided himself on. His cunning, his silver tongue, and his skill at magic were among those that he prided the most. However, he knew that these qualities were not what the Aesir believed to be attractive. He didn't have his brother's strength, looks, or carefree joy.

Loki sat up quickly in bed when he heard the handmaidens laughing again. He had thought, at first, that they were laughing at him. He quickly noticed that this was not the case. The women all sat upon the floor with their backs turned toward him. Their attention was not on him, but instead on the board game they sat around. Loki chuckled slightly as he slid out of bed and grabbed his trousers that had been folded neatly upon a nearby table.

“Where is your mistress,” he asked as he pulled on his pants.

“She went to the baths,” Eostre said with the same bored tone she had taken with him all those months earlier.

“How long ago,” he sighed. In the months since he had first met Eostre, he had grown to dislike her. She was Freyja's handmaiden, but out of the entire lot she was the one that acted the least like a servant. Loki knew that she wasn't always like that though. He had seen her when only other Vanir were present. She was pleasant and joyful, always smiling and full of bubbling energy. He wasn't sure why she disliked him, but it irritated him to no end.

“Many hours now. She left just before dawn,” she replied as she turned back to the game they were playing.

Loki's face turned slightly as he finished dressing himself. “And she hasn't yet returned?” How long does it take to bathe, he asked himself.

“She is not here, is she?” Eostre's cold response garnered a series of quiet giggles from the other women.

He rolled his eyes and walked past the sitting women. As he left the room and shut the door behind him, he could hear laughter fill the air. Loki was unsure of whether he should attempt to search Freyja out or not. While he knew that they needed to continue their work on the festival, he also knew that wasn't really the reason why he wanted to find her. No, he wanted to see her again. He wanted to see her smiling face, and hold her body against his. It wasn't long after Loki started walking through the palace halls that he found a distraught looking Thor. 

“Brother,” Thor exclaimed.

“You look bothered Thor,” Loki laughed.

“Have you seen Fandral or Freyr,” he asked. “They were to meet me on the training grounds today.”

Loki shook his head while crossing his arms over his chest. “I am afraid not. Perhaps they are in their chambers?”

“I already checked. They went to the baths this morning, but nobody has seen them since. Do you think they are missing,” Thor asked as sudden worry fell across his face. 

“I highly doubt that. I am sure they simply forgot. You know how those two are. It is likely they are both chasing some maiden and are... well.” He forced a small smile across his face. Loki was unsure of where exactly the two were, but he had a sneaking suspicion that wherever Freyja was, they were sure to be there as well. After all, all three had last seen at the baths and were now no where to be found.

“Without me,” Thor exclaimed, “surely you jest brother! Perhaps I shall try their chambers again.”

Loki's smile slowly faded away as Thor walked off to continue his search. Meanwhile, Loki decided that he needed to begin his own search. If Freyja was truly alone with Freyr and Fandral, he needed to know why. It had been some time since they spent that first night together in the forest. Since that evening they had spent not only most of their days together, but also many of their nights. While neither of them had revealed the nature of their relationship to anyone, not even each other, Loki still found himself thinking about it often. Loki wasn't sure of her feelings for him, nor did he quite understand the reasoning behind her attention. There were times when he realized he knew very little about her at all. Loki knew that Freyja's eyes drifted to others, despite the fact that they often shared a bed with one another.

Loki wandered the palace, searching all of the places that Freyja favored. As the day whittled away, he was unable to find her anywhere. He knew that meant either one of two things. That she was not in the palace and its grounds, or that she was hiding herself from him. She had done it before, and he was sure that if he couldn't find her it meant that she didn't want to be found. 

He sighed as he walked back into the palace and toward the dinner hall. The sun had only just began to set, and he figured that he could simply ask her where she had been if she showed up for dinner. When Loki entered the hall, he saw that the evening meal was not yet set out. However, he also saw that Freyja, her brother, and Fandral were all there. They sat at the main table that he and his family sat at. Freyja sat, cradled in her brothers lap, with her legs draped over Fandral's lap. Fandral's cheeks were pink, and the twin's usual tanned skin was slightly darker. It looked like they had gotten a great deal of sun, while Fandral looked like he had been drinking. 

“There you are,” he said with forced happiness. “We have been looking for you three all day.”

“Have you,” Freyr asked as he twisted a lock of his sisters hair around his finger.

“Loki,” Freyja exclaimed. “We had the most marvelous day. Fandral took us to the coliseum to watch the fights.”

His brow furrowed slightly at the revelation. “Surely you jest. The coliseum is hardly a place for a woman such as yourself.” It was true. He knew that Freyja had seen the battlefield during the war. But the fights that took place in the coliseum were vastly different from the battlefield. It was a place where broken warriors and thrill junkies fought against one another for blood, money, or other petty things. Loki frowned as he watched Fandral slide a hand up Freyja's leg. A strange feeling swelled inside of him. He knew it was jealousy, but he was unsure why he was feeling it. He had been jealous many times before. Jealous of the attention his brother received. Jealous of the Warrior's Three and their strength. However, this time it felt different. His jealousy didn't stem from a feeling of inadequacy, but instead from watching Fandral touch something that was his.

“Nonsense,” she replied while kicking playfully at Fandral. “It was interesting. We have no such thing amongst the Vanir.” Freyja sat up in her brother's lap and poured a chalice of wine for him. “Sit and drink while we wait for the food.”

Loki nodded and stepped toward the table, his eyes drifting back down to Fandral's creeping hand. His jealousy grew stronger at the thought that his hand had been the one on her thigh just one night ago. Loki sat down besides Freyr, unable to sit next to Fandral and watch him touch the woman he viewed as his own. “Fandral, Freyr, Thor was looking for you both earlier today. He mentioned that you were supposed to train with him today.”

“Oh,” Freyja exclaimed, “did I pull you from previous engagements?”

“Of course not my dear,” Fandral slurred before swallowing back a chalice of wine.

Loki's lips formed a thin line as he stared straight ahead and balled his hands into fists under the table. Anger and jealousy coursed through his veins as he listened to Freyja's coquettish laughter. “Freyja stop it,” he said more spitefully than he had intended.

The twins and Fandral grew quiet, and when Loki ventured a glance to them, he noticed that they all were staring at him. It seemed that all three had picked up on the spite that laced his words. Loki forced a happy smile onto his face as he motioned to the chalice she held in her hand. “Be careful, we wouldn't want you to spill wine on your beautiful gown,” he added quickly in a honeyed voice.

Fandral laughed, and while Freyja and Freyr smiled, he could tell that they were unconvinced. Freyr's eyes were narrowed upon him, and Freyja had clenched her hand tightly around her chalice of wine. They were angry, despite their attempts to hide it. He knew that to any other, it would seem like they were as happy as they ever were. However, not to him. Not to the lie smith. Not to the man who perfected the ability to hide his true feelings and thoughts behind a happy facade.

Loki turned back ahead, looking over only when he heard the rustling of Freyja's gown. Freyja had lifted herself from her brother's lap and was leaving the table. Before he could open his mouth to ask where she was going, Fandral beat him to the act.

“Where are you going love? Dinner shall be here shortly,” Fandral said with a slight whine. “Is it Loki? Did he upset you?” Fandral rose to his feet and watched as Freyja began to walk away.

“Me? I have done nothing,” Loki blurted out quickly.

“Who are you to give her commands,” Freyr spat at Loki before following her out of the hall.

Fandral turned to Loki as a wave of soberness quickly fell over him. “What has gotten into you Loki,” he asked before quickly following after the two.

Loki sighed as he closed his eyes and rested his head upon his hands. “Yes, what indeed,” he murmured to himself. He was jealous of Fandral, yes, but he knew he had no reason to. After all, it had been him that Freyja had chosen to spend her nights with. It wasn't his father, brother, or any others in the realm. Even though her eyes fell onto others, it didn't mean she was sharing her bed with them.

When Loki finally pulled himself away from his thoughts, he noticed that the hall was still empty. However, his table and the ones around him were covered in platters of half eaten food and dirty plates. He had coasted through dinner without noticing that it had even occurred. Lifting himself to his feet, Loki left the dinner hall and to return to his chambers. He knew he needed to apologize to Freyja, but decided that it could wait until the morning. She was likely still angry at him, and he knew that if it was true he would only make the situation worse by seeking her out.

Upon opening his door to his room, he noticed that a fire had been lit in the fireplace and that the candles that were typically lit by the servants were snuffed out. Loki took a step in and immediately smelt the fragrance of Freyja's perfume on the air. A smile drew across his face as she saw Freyja laying in his bed, fast asleep. His heart swelled with happiness and relief. Quickly, he undressed himself and crept into bed beside her. Loki curled an arm around her and pulled her warm body back against him. His smile grew wider as he buried his face into her hair and drank in the scent of her body. As the moonlight filled his room and the fire slowly dwindled down, he found himself on the cusp of sleep. Just as he was about to be pushed over the edge of sleep, he heard three little words float into his ear. 

"I love you," the soft voice said. 

Loki smiled and held Freyja closer as he lost himself to sleep.


	10. The Love of the Crowd

Thor enjoyed festivals and celebrations as much as everyone else it seemed. The months before the festival, Freyja and Loki had been busy with preparing for the festival. Thor had barely seen them during that time. They often took their meals separate from his mother and father. He wasn't sure what a love festival actually entailed. He was familiar with festivals, as his people had many, but he didn't know how it was both a festival to Odin and also a love festival. Freyja had mentioned that the festival would last a week and she had planned many activities for the entire week. Thor couldn't help but be excited by the festival. He enjoyed a good celebration.

The first day of the festival he made sure to wake up early so that he could head down into the city and participate in the festivities. The houses and buildings he passed through the city were all decorated with red paper lanterns and red fabric that blew in the gentle wind. The streets were lined with small stands where craftsmen and other vendors were selling their wares. “Prince Thor,” a voice shouted. “Please try our roast turkey leg.” Thor turned to see a vendor rushing toward him with a rather delicious looking turkey leg in his hand.

“Of course,” Thor exclaimed as he took the meat. He bit down in it and chewed happily. “It is marvelous! Thank you!”

Thor continued down the street, watching the children who played happily in the streets. “Prince Thor! Have some spiced mead,” a woman's voice shouted. Thor turned and took the chalice of mead the woman held out to him. He took a long drink of the mead and smiled. “Delicious! Thank you kind maiden,” he said. The woman blushed and bowed her head respectfully.

He ate and drank as he walked through the city. Thor was happy that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. It seemed that the entire of Asgard had joined in the festivities. Women danced in the streets, and men sang happily with cups of mead in their hands. Everyone, it seemed, was dressed in their finest clothing.

As he wove through the crowd he saw four familiar faces ahead. It was The Warriors Three and Sif. She was talking while the others looked on her with expressions of both boredom and mild irritation. Thor walked toward his friends and smiled. There was something wrong, but he hoped he could infuse some cheer into whatever it was. “Friends! Splendid event is it not?”

“Not anymore,” Hogun mumbled.

Sif frowned and folded her arms across her chest. “Well I am sorry Hogun, but none of this makes any sense.”

“Sif, why cannot you simply enjoy the festivities,” Fandral said with an irritated sigh.

“All I am saying is I don't understand why she is doing this all of a sudden. She must have a reason or a purpose behind all of it. She was our enemy, and now she is throwing parties and festivals.”

Volstagg, who had been chugging a small cask of wine, belched and then cleared his throat. “I think this is a fine event and Freyja a fine woman.”

“What is this,” Thor asked confused with the conversation they seemed to be having. He didn't understand why Sif didn't trust Freyja. Freyja had never been anything but kind to her. He had spent much time in Freyja's company since she had arrived, and he wasn't sure if she had a scheming bone in her body.

“Sif here doesn't trust Freyja. She thinks she is plotting something dark and twisted,” Fandral said in a mocking tone.

“She sneaks into town,” Sif exclaimed. “How do you explain that? She takes Loki with her. She stays in different houses each night, and does not return until just before dawn. If she is in bed with Loki we cannot trust her.”

Thor frowned. “You follow her? For what reason?”

Sif sighed, “It was only a few times. I was curious why she missed so many evening meals, or always left them early.”

“Fine,” Fandral exclaimed as he lifted his hands in exasperation. He liked Freyja. She was fun to be around, and she always threw the most amazing parties. Plus, it didn't hurt that she was extremely nice to look at. Fandral stormed off to a nearby merchant. “You, baker... Do you know of Lady Freyja?”

The baker looked up from the bread he was organizing neatly on his table. “Yes my Lord I do... many of us know her.”

“Is it true that she comes to town at night with Prince Loki, and they only leave when dawn approaches,” he asked.

The baker hesitated as looked at Fandral and the others. After a few moments, he shook his head. “No it is not My Lord,” he said in an uneasy voice.

“You lie,” Sif spat. “We know that they do. Tell us why, and what secrets they hide.”

“I cannot. I have vowed to them that I would not.”

“Tell us or I swear,” Sif began before being interrupted by Thor.

“Sif, enough. Calm yourself now.” Thor looked from Sif to the merchant. “Please, if there are plots being made we must know.”

The merchant shot up from his chair at Thor's words. “Never would they do such a thing! They come here to help us. Last week Ulfr's wife had her face cut in an accident in the wheat fields. Prince Loki came to heal the wound and prevent it from scarring. The week before that they helped mend and prepare our houses for the coming winter.” The merchant was very nearly shouting at them by the end of his explanation, with his hands clenched in fists.

A small crowd had began to form around them. “She took my daughter into her care,” a woman shouted. A man shouted that Loki had taken his son as his apprentice. “I am with child because she shared her magic with me,” another woman shouted. There were many other stories that were shouted out all around them. All of the stories were the same in one regard. Both Loki and Freyja were helping the common men and women. The crowd began to shout at them, obviously unhappy with the accusations that were being made.

“Freyja and Loki have helped all of us. You will find no friends here if you continue to slander them such,” the merchant spat at Sif. The crowd cheered at the baker's words.

Thor was shocked at what was happening all around him. He was happy that Freyja was as she seemed to be, but he was completely surprised that she seemed to be rubbing off on his brother. “We had no idea,” Thor said in an attempt to calm the crowd.

“They sit on our floors, and teach our children. They don't look away when they pass us on the streets. What have any of you done for us besides fill your bellies with the fruits of our labor,” a woman shouted.

Hogun, who had been watching the scene around them with an uneasy eye, spoke softly. “I think we should leave.”

Thor nodded. The situation around him was becoming more and more unfavorable as time went on. He could see how much Freyja and his brother meant to them. He reached out and tapped Sif and Fandral on their shoulders and began to slowly back away from the growing crowd.

Fandral turned to Sif as they walked away and frowned. “Perhaps if you made more of an effort to know her, instead of making blind accusations, you would come to realize she is a kind woman.”

Sif clenched her jaw and swallowed back her words.

* * *

Freyja and Loki stood in a nearby alleyway, hidden beneath their magic. Freyja turned to look at Loki with a devious grin on her face. She had told him it was possible, and that it would just take some work. She knew that he hadn't believed her completely at first. But, there was no way he could dispute her abilities now.

Loki wore a shocked look. He didn't believe that she could change the hearts of the people in such a short amount of time. He was impressed. The people that called him vile names were now standing up to Thor and four of the best warriors in the realm for him. Loki turned and took Freyja into his arms. He pressed his lips against her neck and bit her gently. He had never been so attracted to her, or turned on by her before.

“Excited are we,” she moaned.

His hands pushed her gown up around her waist as he drew them deeper into the darkness of the alley. “You have no idea,” he whispered before he clenched his teeth against her skin again. His hands gripped at her bare flesh, as he pushed her back against the wall of a building.

Freyja moaned as she was pushed back. Her hands reached under his tunic and drifted across his skin. “Do you want me,” she whispered while dragging her nails down his chest.

“More than ever.” Loki groaned as her nails dug into his skin. His fingers drifted down to the warmest parts of her.

She grinned as she reached down to untie his trousers. She pulled out his hardened flesh and wrapped her hands around it. “Then take me,” she whispered.

“It will be my pleasure,” he replied before turning her around. He thrust into her as he pressed her torso against the wall. Their coupling was unlike all times before. It was hard and intense. The desire they felt for one another was fueled by their black plots.


	11. Freyja's festival

The festivities of the day were enjoyable, but Thor was looking forward to what Freyja had planned for them once the sun finally went down. He had lingered in town until just after sunset. She had prepared a large bonfire and other celebrations for the citizens of Asgard. However, she had mentioned that there was something special in store for the royal family and the court. As he walked through the palace to the largest courtyard where he was supposed to meet her, he was taken aback by the amount of preparation she and Loki had done. The palace was entirely decorated with varying shades of red. Freyja, Loki and the Vanir servant had created thousands of small flickering balls of light and set them free to float high in the air. The lights twinkled and cast powerful shadows upon the walls.

When he finally approached the courtyard, he saw that his brother and father were already there. They sat upon the ground, lounging against large embroidered pillows. The courtyard was filled with people sitting on the ground. To one side there was a group of wrestling men. The scent of mead and incense filled the air, and he could tell that everyone present was intoxicated or very near to being so. The sound of drums and various instruments he wasn't familiar with, filled the air. As well as the sound of the men who cheered the wresting match. Thor made his way to his father and brother. “Is mother not coming,” he asked as he took a seat.

“No, the festivities of the day have left her feeling tired. She has returned to her chambers to rest,” Odin replied while taking a long drink of his mead.

“You have arrived Thor. My sister shall be pleased,” a voice said from a distance. It was Freyr, and Thor could tell from his voice that he was far more sober than all the rest of them. Thor turned his head and saw Freyr and his male companions walking toward them. The group he surrounded himself with was almost all Vanir. Thor found this a curious thing. Over the last few months there had been a rather large influx of Vanir into Asgard, and nearly all of them had taken places under the twins in court. He had meant to ask them about it, but felt that it was probably a stupid question with an easy explanation.

Thor grinned and nodded. “Is she here? I have yet to see her today,” he said with a joyful tone. Thor looked over the group of men that was walking toward him. All of Freyr's attendants wore long red tunics and closely tailored trousers. They were heavily embellished and embroidered with gold. Freyr, on the other hand, was dressed much differently. He wore a long piece of red cloth which had been wrapped around his lower half, leaving the top completely bare. His entire torso and neck was painted with small red runes, giving him a severe look.

“She is. She will reveal herself shortly,” he said as he took a seat to the left of Thor. Freyr waved his hand and the attendants took their places around him.

He smiled and leaned back as a servant handed him a chalice of mead. Nodding his thanks, he slowly drank the spiced mead. The area in front of them was empty. He wasn't sure what they were waiting for. When his chalice was emptied, another servant came to refill it. The music grew still as two of Freyja's servants ran out and extended a long red cloth. The fabric was pulled away a few moments later to reveal Freyja and her Vanir maidens.

A grin fell across Thor's mouth as he saw Freyja. Her maidens were dressed in dark red gowns that had golden embroidery and were embellished with sparkling jewels. Freyja was dressed not in a red gown like the others, but in two pieces of cloth. One piece had been wrapped around her breasts, and the other was wrapped around her waist as a sort of skirt. It hung low on her hips, much in the same manner as the garment her brother wore. Like Freyr, Freyja's skin was covered in tiny red runes. Clasped around her neck was the glittering Brísingamen. Thor's eyes fell onto Freyja's body. It was the first time he had seen her in so little. Well, not the first time. He had seen her naked when she first arrived, but he didn't count that time.

Freyja and the maidens all wore metal veils which covered their faces leaving only their eyes revealed. As exotic music filled the air the women began to dance. There was a savage eroticism in their dance. Thor had never seen Freyja in such a way before. It caused his heart to beat faster and his mind to fog. Thor leaned forward slightly and watched as they danced. The dance was mesmerizing and he found himself enthralled by her. When she glanced his way as she danced, he could have sworn she smiled at him. No maiden had ever enraptured him so fully before. He felt like he had to posses her. To touch her and learn what secrets her body held.

Loki leaned back and grinned as he watched his father and brother lean forward. Freyja was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Her body moved in time with the music, and the other dancers. The women were all Vanir, which made sense to him as it was a seidr fertility dance. Freyja may have been willing to give freely of herself and her magic, but seidr was a very different matter. She only taught a select few her brand of sorcery. The dance was meant to get the blood flowing, which he admitted was working. Loki watched as her body twisted and danced, and remembered the nights they had spent together in each other's embrace.

He knew that all of this was just her spinning her web. Loki had grown very strong in the magical arts over the past few years. He could tell the ingredients in something just by smelling or tasting it. So, he knew that damiana had been mixed into the sweet smelling incense. He could tell that they had seeped the wine and mead with maca root. Everything she did was meant to overload the senses. The maca root and crushed damiana were powerful aphrodisiacs. They promoted sexual potency and increased the libido, all the while fogging the mind. It both dulled the senses and increased them at the same time.

Loki had tried desperately to keep his wits about him. He knew that it was impossible to stop himself from inhaling the incense, but he had tried to abstain from the drink that was being poured freely all around him. Still, even then, in the end he had a chalice forced into his hand by his father. Odin had taken his unwillingness to drink as an unwillingness to enjoy the festivities. Loki had taken a small sip from the wine, but before he knew it he had finished the wine and was motioning for a refill. When the dance finally started his belly was filled with wine, and his mind clouded. His eyes followed Freyja as she danced.

“Beautiful is she not,” Freyr asked, leaning to whisper into Thor's ear.

“She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” Thor replied a bit louder than he probably should have.

“You know that she desires you,” Freyr whispered. Amongst the Vanir, the twins were known to be as cunning as they were beautiful. Freyr was no different than his sister. He wished to increase their power as much as Freyja did. He knew, like she did, that power was a game to be played in the shadows. He knew that if they received the favor of the crowd that they could lift themselves to great heights, even perhaps to the throne itself. Either by marriage or the voice of the populous. It didn't matter to them. They were born to be rulers, and one way or another they would become the hands that moved the Aesir.

“She does,” Thor asked as he turned to face Freyr.

Freyr smiled. “Indeed. It had been a topic of discussion between the two of us for some time now.”

“I never knew that. All she ever had to do was ask.” Thor desired her as well. He didn't know that she felt the same way. He was used to maidens that blushed and cooed over him. Freyja was different. She treated him kindly, but never gave much of an outward impression of wanting him.

Freyr laughed as he turned to look at his sister's dance. “She is worried,” he said simply.

“Of what? She has no reason to fear me.”

“Doesn't she? You take many women to your bed. She does not want to be another woman you mount and then leave.”

“She thinks so lowly of me,” he asked with a frown.

Freyr laughed again. He had learned how to appear winsome while being conniving. “Your track record stands for itself Thor. My sister is different. If you wish to conquer her, you cannot approach her how you approach the maidens of this realm.”

Thor thought on this for a moment. He did not know how he was supposed to approach her. As thought thought on a plan of action, he noticed that the runes on Freyja's body were glowing. The music had stopped, and the maidens had all stepped away from her. As the crowd grew silent the sound of one lone drum began to sound. The woman who played the drum beat against it in regular intervals.

“What is happening,” he asked Freyr.

“She is giving us her blessings. She must be in a good mood today,” he replied with a smile.

Freyja stood still her hands in fists, outstretched from her sides. She threw back her head and a long stream of gold energy shot out from her chest. The stream of energy circled her body before moving out into the crowd. It shot through the bodies of Freyr and the royal family first before moving through the rest. Once it had touched everyone in the courtyard it rose into the air and exploded out in many different directions.

Thor gasped as the stream of energy touched him. He was filled with an overwhelming warmth. It was like being wrapped in the arms of a lover. In that instant his body was filled by feelings of love and compassion. He smiled as he looked around at the similarly shocked crowd. After the shock of what they had seen wore off, in one bellowing roar everyone began to cheer. Freyja bowed once before she turned and left with her maidens close behind.

As Freyja left with her maidens, Freyr grinned and stood up. “If you will excuse me. I must return to the crowd.” With a swift bow, he left Thor and Odin awestruck and full of lust for his sister.

“That was...” Thor began.

“Spectacular,” Odin replied breathlessly.

Loki grinned as he heard Thor and Odin's words. It had worked. She had them firmly under her finger. “I believe I will retire. It has been a long day.”

“Indeed it has brother. I will stay here and enjoy the rest of the festivities.”

* * *

When Freyja left the courtyard, she hurried down the corridors to Freyr's chambers. She was bubbling with dark excitement over the evening's festivities, and wanted to share her excitement with him. The look on Odin and Thor's faces had told her everything was going according to plan. As she grew closer to her room, she felt a familiar presence lurking behind her. A grin slid across her face as she turned to face the shadows of the corridor. 

“Dearest brother,” she cooed.

“You were in fine form tonight,” Freyr replied.

“Not here,” she said quickly as she motioned for him to follow her into his chambers.

When they entered, Freyja threw her arms around him and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was deep and passionate, just as they had been all those months ago on Vanaheim. Freyja's hands wandered her brother's body, relishing in the feeling of his smooth skin.

“Our plan is unfolding,” Freyr whispered as the kiss ended and his hands began to explore her body.

“We will see our birthright returned,” she replied softly.

“Loyalty,” they said together as they linked their hands together. “To you and none other.”

Freyja grinned. There was none that she favored, or loved more than Freyr. Even though her affection toward Loki was growing, she knew that Freyr would always hold the largest part of her heart. He was, after all, part of herself. They had shared a womb together, and she knew there was no greater connection than that which twins shared with one another.

“I must return to my quarters. Loki will be on his way soon,” she whispered before pulling away from him.

“I will count the minutes until your return,” Freyr said with a charming smile.

Freyja laughed before pulling at her magic and vanishing from the room. 

Loki paced Freyja's chambers, waiting for her to arrive. He was restless, and full of clouded lust. He desired her, and wanted her so completely that his body ached. When Freyja finally arrived, he pushed her onto the floor and took her.


	12. Odin visits Freyja

As Freyja sat back in her bath, she closed her eyes and let the cool breeze dance in through the open windows. It had been getting cooler and cooler, and she knew that winter would be upon them soon enough. She was worried as Vanaheim's weather was much more moderate. They had no real winter, only a portion of the year where it rained more than normal. Freyja rested her head against the edge of the sunken bath and sighed. Minutes passed and the warmth of the water soon faded away. Still, she sat there quietly while her mind drifted idly from thought to thought. It wasn't long after the water had turned completely cold that she heard two pairs of foot steps entering the bathroom.

“Yes,” she murmured as she kept her eyes shut.

“The All-Father is here to see you,” Fulla said while gathering a towel to wrap around her mistress.

Freyja opened one eye and saw Odin standing in the doorway with his back turned toward her. “I am not yet finished,” she told Fulla who waited at the edge of the water with the towel. “But the All-Father may stay if he so chooses.”

“Thank you dear Lady,” Odin said with a smile. He moved aside and watched as Fulla motioned for the handmaidens to leave the room.

Once she heard the door to shut, she opened her eyes and found that Odin had turned around to face her. “To what do I owe this pleasure,” she asked as she pushed herself to her feet and motioned for the towel near him.

Odin walked to the towel and picked it up. “Do not allow me to interrupt your bath. You may continue if you wish to.”

Freyja smiled. “It is fine. The water had already grown cold, and I should prepare for the evening meal.” Stepping up out of the bath, she took the towel from him and began to dry off her body. She was curious as to why he had paid her a visit. In the past, whenever he wanted to meet her or give her something he always sent a servant or messenger in his stead. When she was dry, she dropped the towel to the floor and walked out into the private dressing area of the baths.

“How are you enjoying life in the palace,” he asked as he followed her closely, his eye taking in the view of her backside.

“It is pleasant,” she replied simply.

“But,” he asked with a small laugh.

“But, I am bored.” Freyja picked up a pitcher of wine and a chalice. “Wine?”

“Yes please,” he replied.

She nodded and poured him a chalice of wine and held it out to him. When he took it, she poured herself another chalice before examining the gowns Fulla had set out for her to pick.

Odin smiled and sipped at his wine. “It is unfortunate you are not yet happy here. Tell me, what can I do to make your life here more enjoyable?” He moved to her side and examined the gowns with her. His smile grew wider as her scent filled his head. She smelt of soft perfume with a distinct undercurrent of womanhood.

“Listen to me. You must think me ungrateful. I am happy, happier than I thought I could be. I am simply bored is all,” she replied in a dulcet voice. Her response was part lie, part truth. It was true that she was enjoying her time in Asgard more than she had thought, but she couldn't say that she was truly happy. Freyja took a drink from her chalice before sitting it down on a nearby table and pulling out a beautiful blush colored gown. She held it up to her body and turned to face Odin. “Perhaps this one?”

Odin examined the gown carefully before smiling. “A lovely gown indeed.” He had noticed that she had started to brighten her color palette considerably as time went. No longer did she wear the dark shades that marked her mourning. “What can we do to alleviate the boredom?”

Freyja smiled as she slid her body into the gown. She moved slowly, knowing that dressing could be as erotic to watch as undressing. “On the table beside you are a number of letters I have received from Vanaheim's people. I do not know if you are aware, but when I was Queen, I oversaw many fertility rites.”

He nodded as he pulled his attention away from her body and to the stack of letters. He picked one up and glanced over the correspondence. It was a request from a woman unable to bear children. The woman pleaded for Freyja's blessing in hopes of bearing a son. “You would like to help them?”

“Indeed. I hate feeling useless,” she said with a tiny frown. “I would like to issue an invitation to the people of Vanaheim to come and receive my blessings.” Freyja drew her long hair aside and took a step back toward him. “Will you help me with the buttons,” she asked demurely.

Odin grinned as he sat his chalice and the letter down. In one swift movement he rose to his feet and began to button up the back of her gown. A breath caught in his throat as his fingertips brushed against a bit of her bare skin. Odin had, over the years, been known to take mistresses. It was no great secret that he had been taken by Freyja when she arrived in Asgard. It was also no great secret that he desired her. He was willing to grant her whatever she wished in return for her becoming his. “Make the arrangements. You will have whatever resources you need.”

Freyja smiled brightly. “Thank you All-Father,” she murmured. “I believe this will be good for both of our people.” Of course she had more the interest of the Vanir in mind. She would also extend the offer to the Aesir as well. Freyja knew that if the Vanir came to Asgard singing her praises, and the Aesir saw her willing to give freely of herself, their love for her would surly grow. Once Odin was finished buttoning her gown, she turned and placed a small kiss upon his lips. “You have my eternal gratitude for this.”

“I am happy if you are happy,” he replied before touching her cheek. “We will discuss this further this evening.”

With a nod, Freyja watched Odin leave. When the door shut behind him, Freyja laughed. It was almost too easy. Granted, she knew it wasn't exactly fair. Since her arrival, Freyja had been playing the role the Aesir had expected her to play. She was kind and pleasant, never once giving them any indications that she and her brother were actively plotting against them.


	13. The Ritual

Thor stared across the darkened hall at Freyja who was spinning her magic. She sat upon the floor, surrounded by a great many lit candles. Surrounding the candles was a large group of Vanir. The Vanir had arrived earlier that day with a number of newly born children in their arms. The group had largely been women, with a small peppering of husbands and sons mixed in. Some were mothers, while many were not. They had braved the bi-frost in hopes to receive Freyja's blessings. Thor wasn't sure exactly what Freyja was doing, or what they expected her to do, but they had fallen to their knees before her and begged for her help.

She had, at first, not allowed him and his brother to watch. When he had asked, she simply said that she didn't want it to be uncomfortable for them. Thor suspected, however, that if he hadn't been there she would have most likely let Loki watch. Thor knew that he didn't know much about magic, but he still wanted to watch. He was curious as to why the Vanir had thrown themselves at Freyja and begged for her magic. Eventually, she relented and told him that they could watch if they remained quiet and did not interrupt her.

Freyja had long since stripped herself completely nude. From what he could tell of the ritual, the first part included her drawing runes upon her body with some sort of white paint. When she had finished drawing the runes she had recited an incantation that caused the runes on her skin to glow. Thor stood silently as Freyja motioned for one of the women to step forward. One of the women stepped out of her gown and laid down before Freyja. Freyja leaned down and whispered into the woman's ear. The woman nodded and Freyja sat back up. Freyja's hands drew across the woman's body, gently caressing her as a lover would. This act shocked Thor as he hadn't seen a woman touch another woman like that before. When he took a step forward to get a better vantage point, he felt Loki's hand grab his arm. Thor looked across at his brother. Loki simply shook his head as if to tell him no. Thor blushed slightly before looking back at the scene from afar.

Freyja's fingers were delicately massaging the woman's inner most folds. As the woman writhed in pleasure, Freyja picked up a small dagger and drew it across her own belly. While he watched in awe, he began to realize that the blood was flowing freely. She will bleed to death, he thought to himself as he noticed no one else was doing anything. Thor took a step forward to rush the scene and stop what he saw as madness. However, once again he was held back by Loki. “But brother,” Thor whispered while trying to pull away from Loki's grip.

“Leave it,” Loki whispered back. “This is her magic.”

“And if she,” he began before Loki reached up and pointed back at the scene.

“Watch now. It is part of the spell.”

Thor's eyes drifted back to Freyja's candlelit body. The place where she had cut herself began to shine with golden light. The light rose from the cut and started to cover her entire body. It extended from her body and to the hand that was still touching and rubbing at the woman's body. As the woman's pleasure increased so did the light. Thor watched with great interest as Freyja began to speak. “Let my fertile light shine through you. In your womb new life will ignite. You will bear a daughter as splendid as gold.” When the woman reached her climax, the bright light that had been covering both of them exploded out from their bodies. Thor covered his eyes to prevent himself from being blinded by the explosion of light. When the light finally faded, he cast his gaze back upon Freyja and the woman. Freyja motioned to one of the members of the crowd and was handed a small piece of cloth. She wiped at her wound before she handed the bloodied cloth to the woman. The woman, who was crying, took the cloth happily before reaching out to hug Freyja. When the woman stood up, Freyja drew a hand across her belly and caused the wound to fade away.

Thor stood there, shocked by what he had just seen. He had never seen magic used in this manner. Of course he was extremely familiar with Loki's brand of magic, but he had never seen magic used to actually help someone like this. He was impressed to see Freyja give so freely of herself.

“That was magnificent,” he said while looking at his brother. “Will she truly conceive now? Does this magic actually work?”

“I do not believe they would be here if it did not. Amongst the Vanir she and Freyr are considered to be paragons of fertility. The Midgardians worship them as fertility gods,” Loki replied.

His eyes widened. He was impressed. Freyja had agreed to this event so easily. He wasn't even sure she had given it any thought. When he had asked her why she agreed to such a thing, she simply had smiled and told him that it was the right thing to do. She explained that she often did such things back on Vanaheim, and that she missed feeling useful. Thor watched quietly as Freyja began to work her way through the crowd. She preformed different spells for each individual that came forward. He wasn't sure what most of the spells did. Despite this, he could tell by their faces that she was doing them all a great service.

The last ritual of the evening was one that included a child. The child, pushed forward by what he assumed to be its mother, had a long veil that covered its body. He couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. The child stood in front of Freyja, looking down at its feet. Freyja smiled across at the child as she reached out to lift the veil. The child's small hand jolted out to stop her. “Ugly,” a small voice said. Thor's brows furrowed. So that was it then, he thought to himself. The child was unpleasant to look at and so remained hidden beneath a veil. “You are you,” Freyja replied while lifting the child's veil. “There is nothing more beautiful than that.”

He didn't have a good vantage point for what the child looked like beneath the veil, but he suspected that it probably wasn't good. After all, the child had been made to cover its entire body. Thor watched with great interest as Freyja reached out gently and touched the child's face. “Who told you that you were not beautiful,” Freyja asked.

The child mumbled something into Freyja's ears that made Freyja glare at the woman who had pushed the child forward. “Then they are fools. I have seen no child as beautiful as you in all of my years.” Freyja's voice was gentle and loving.

The child began to cry. Thor frowned slightly. The child must have thought she was jesting, he thought to himself. He watched as she leaned forward and kissed the child. The runes on Freyja's body began to glow as a golden light surrounded them both.

“What is your name little one,” she asked.

“Snotra,” the child mumbled.

“Would you like to see yourself how I see you,” Freyja asked while conjuring a small hand mirror.

The child lifted its head and looked into the mirror. Thor watched as Snotra' small hand reached out to touch the mirror.

“You made me pretty,” Snotra whispered.

“No little one. I simply revealed what was already there. You are no less beautiful than the sky over Vanaheim, or the flowers that grow under it. Never let anyone tell you otherwise.” Freyja reached out to pull the veil away from Snotra' body. What was revealed seemed to shock the Vanir that stood around them. Thor moved forward to look at the child. It was when he grew closer that he noticed Snotra was a girl. She had short red hair and skin as white as the moon. Her eyes were the color of emeralds. Thor thought her to be a very attractive child.

Freyja extended her arms out to the child who leaped into them happily. Thor smiled while he watched Freyja whisper something into the girls ear. The girl nodded before Freyja stood up, holding Snotra in her arms. The crowd parted, allowing Freyja to walk through it. Thor frowned as he watched Freyja take Snotra from the hall and her confused mother. The crowd murmured as the mother followed Freyja out of the hall.

Thor motioned to Loki to follow him. He didn't understand why Freyja hadn't given the child back to her mother. As he followed Freyja and her mother out of the hall, he noticed that Freyja was heading toward his fathers private chambers. The mother, who had been shouting at Freyja to return her child, struck Thor as being less concerned about the child and more about her own welfare. Freyja ignored the shouting as she wove her way through the palace.

“Freyja will you not return the child to her mother,” Thor asked while he tried to match her quick pace.

“I will not,” Freyja replied simply.

“I demand you return her,” the mother screamed, “I will not allow a salacious woman keep what is rightfully mine.”

Loki understood what the woman had meant. Freyja took many lovers and shared her body freely. One of which was her own brother.“You dare to speak of her that way,” Loki shouted, “before the two princes of Asgard? In the palace of the All-Father? I should cut your tongue from your mouth here and now.”

Anger began to rise in Thor's chest as the woman insulted Freyja. Freyja was loved by all throughout the realm. She brought love to Asgard and more importantly she brought it to those who did not have it before. Thor knew that Freyja gave freely of herself to those who asked, not because she was wanton but because she wanted to share her love.

“Ooh you must be her new lover then? Tell me, do you know what whore this one is? Or how she lies? She is a wretch and a miscreant,” she screamed while chasing after Freyja.

Thor gritted his teeth in anger. He was normally a fairly jovial man, but the mother was simply rubbing him the wrong way. When they reached Odin's private chambers, Freyja pushed the door open without announcing herself. Thor noticed that she was still nude and covered in magical runes when she stood face to face with his father.

“What is this? Why do you barge into my chambers at such an hour,” Odin asked as he stood from his desk.

“I must speak to you All-Father,” the mother said quickly. “Freyja refuses to return my child to me.”

“Freyja is this true,” he asked while looking down at Freyja and the crying child in her arms.

“It is. This thing is not a true mother,” Freyja hissed.

“She is mine. I was the one that brought her into the world.”

“But it is you that harmed her. It was your jealousy that caused her beauty to be marked in such a way. She will no longer be your child. I am executing my right as Queen of Vanaheim,” Freyja shouted back.

Thor stood by the door, confused by what was going on. He hadn't seen the child's face before and so did not know the extent of her condition.

“You have no right. You are no longer a Queen. You are not even a Vanir anymore. You are nothing but an Aesir whore,” the mother spat at Freyja.

“Hold your tongue woman,” Odin shouted. “I will not have you use such words against this woman.” Odin's voice filled the room and caused Thor to take a step back. He hadn't seen his father upset like this in many years.

Thor watched as Freyja held the crying child closer to her and began to rock her gently. “All-Father. She is no mother. If you saw what she did to this child, you would know that this thing has nothing of what makes a woman a mother.”

“What did you see dear Freyja,” Odin asked. His voice was much softer now.

“She was maimed, and her eyes were plucked from her face.” Freyja's eyes began to fill with tears. Thor watched as the tears began to trickle down her cheeks. The golden tears shocked him. Partially because they were gold, and partially because he knew what she saw must have been terrible indeed.

“Liar,” the mother shouted.

“Snotra told me she was scared of you. I will not have her return to Vanaheim with you. I should see you killed here and now for what you have done to an innocent.”

“What is your name woman,” Odin asked.

“Eyfura,” she mumbled.

“Is this true Eyfura,” the All-Father asked. His voice remained calm, but his face showed a growing anger. “Did you harm this child?”

“How dare you suggest that I...” her words were cut off by a hysterical Freyja.

“Were you so jealous of her beauty that you caused her so much harm? You cut away her beauty until she disgusted you so much. Did you think me so stupid that you could come here and think I would know it was you? No. You will not have this child back. She will remain here.”

“You cannot do that. She is mine. I will not allow it.”

“Silence! I will hear no more from you.” Odin moved toward Freyja and the child. “Little Snotra. What is it that you want? Do you want to return home with your mother, or stay here?”

The child, who had her face buried in Freyja's chest, turned to look at Odin. “Here,” she said softly... her voice barely audible.

Odin smiled at Snotra and nodded. “Then here is where you shall stay.”

“You cannot do that,” Eyfura screamed in fury.

“But I can, and I have. It is in this child's best interest to remain here under my protection. She will be as a daughter to me, and this court,” Odin said as he smiled upon Freyja and the child.

Thor smiled brightly. He was happy that Snotra was going to be safe in Asgard. It was as if he now had a little sister to take care of. Thor was greatly impressed by Freyja. Not only did she barge into his father's room in the middle of the night, she also stood up for what she felt was right. He couldn't believe that there were people out there that would hurt such an innocent child. The thought was enough to make his blood boil.

Eyfura stormed out of Odin's room with curses and insults on her tongue. Thor laughed. “Well done Freyja! Tomorrow we should feast in celebration to my new sister!”

Freyja smiled as she sat Snotra down. “You shall be very happy here little one. Never will you have to feel fear again. You have my word on this.”

“And mine,” Odin said.

“And mine dear sister,” Thor exclaimed.

Thor looked at Loki who had been standing by the door watching the scene unfurl. Loki grinned, “and mine.”

Snotra smiled a little and nodded.

“Good then! Let us go tell mother what has transpired,” Thor said while holding his hand out to Snotra. Snotra slowly reached out to hold Thor's hand. He was rather pleased with what had happened. Still, he knew he would make it a point to see that Eyfura would be punished for what she had done. Thor lead both Loki and Snotra out of the room, leaving his father and Freyja behind.

Freyja closed the door behind them as they left and turned back to Odin. “Thank you for believing me,” she said. As Freyja walked across to Odin she finally realized that she was still completely nude. Freyja had planned the event as a way to continue asserting her authority over the Vanir. Even though they had elected a new throne, there were many that still saw she and her brother as the rightful King and Queen. Snotra, however, had been unexpected. Despite all of her black plots and scheming, Freyja hated seeing children harmed. However, she wasn't above using the events of tonight for her own gain. When word got out on what had transpired, her popularity was sure to increase even more.

“It was the right thing to do. I know you would never lie about something so serious.” Odin's eye drifted across her rune painted body. It had been the first time he had ever seen her nude. He had thought about it many times. He smiled at the realization that the fantasy of her nudity didn't even hold a candle to the reality of it. “What are these ruins,” he asked while reaching out to touch one that ran across her breast.

“They are seidr runes. They amplify my magic.” Freyja grinned at his touch. As he touched her a shiver ran down her spine and the runes began to glow.

“Interesting.” Odin crooked his head. He had heard of the magic, but he had never seen it yet. Rumor had it that it was sexual in nature. “Tell me more of what this magic does.”

“Why tell you, when I can show you,” she whispered while leaning in to press her lips against his.

After that first passionate kiss, Odin's hands began to feverishly pull at his clothing. Freyja's perfume filled his mind and blocked out all other thoughts. When he finally was undressed, he knelt before her and began to kiss up her thighs. Pulling one of her legs onto his shoulder, he began to lick eagerly at her, not stopping until his name was upon her lips. When her body was ready, he pushed into her and let out a throaty groan. It was more than he had expected it to be. Her body was pliant and reacted to every thrust and touch. Odin moved slowly, wanting their coupling to last for as long as possible. He had desired her ever since she had arrived, and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity by finishing early like a boy. No, he was going to make it last.

Loki stood outside his father's chambers. Thor had taken the child to see their mother, and he had decided to stay behind and wait for Freyja. The loud moans had taken him by surprise at first, but he felt no jealousy over what was happening. He had always known, deep down inside, that this day would eventually come. It was no great secret that his father desired Freyja. However, he knew that despite their coupling, Freyja was still his. Her laying with Odin was all part of her plan, whatever than plan may have been.  


	14. The King of Alfheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I've included it because it sets up a conversation between Eruantien and Loki and is the beginning of the end of the story.

Freyja had just began to dress herself for the morning when she heard the beat of loud drums and the call of horns off in the distance. She walked out on her balcony in time to see the bifrost flicker closed. She smiled when she saw that there was a large procession making its way slowly down the rainbow bridge toward the palace. As crowd was beginning to form along the sides of the road leading into the city. She had an idea who was arriving, but she didn't think him brave enough to pierce Asgard for her.

“Quick, grab my white gown and send someone to ready the horses.” Her handmaidens worked quickly to dress her and adorn her in her finest jewelry. They were as excited as she was for what they figured what was happening.

When they were finished getting her ready, they all rushed out of the room and to their horses. They rode through the cheering crowd and into the square of the city. The procession was a large and bright spectacle. There were white horses dressed in golden armor. On the back of the nearly two dozen horses were drummers who beat a steady tempo. Behind them were finely dressed heralds who sounded a rousing fanfare for the approaching King. The heralds were followed closely by many banner men who held the golden standards of the King of Alfheim. When Freyja saw this she laughed happily.

“Could it really be him,” Fulla asked, not believing her eyes.

“Only Eruantien would do something like this,” she laughed. She had sent word to Eruantien days ago asking for him to visit her. She had expected him to visit, but not come with such a spectacle. She didn't know why she thought it would have been any different. Eruantien had courted her with rare enthusiasm for many centuries. Eruantien was one of the few people, outside of the Vanir, that did not care about the relationship she had with her brother. In fact, there had been a great many nights where the three had shared a bed together. Eruantien loved her, and accepted that if she was to become his Queen, her brother was part of the package.

“Do you think he brought the girls,” Fulla asked as she looked at Freyja with a hopeful smile.

Freyja remained silent while she watched the display before them. Freyja and Freyr, before the war, had spent a great number of centuries of their lives in Alfheim. It was during this time that she bore Eruantien two daughters. Despite the fact that she never married him, he treated the girls as nothing less than Princesses of the realm. When Freyja and Freyr were forced back to their realm to fight in the war, she had left her daughters with Eruantien. She had told him, in her letter, not to bring them. However, she wasn't sure if he would actually listen to her. He was a wild card, and often times let his passions guide him.

Freyja watched the procession. As the banner men walked past them, they saw a troupe of dancing women. The women wore, semi transparent, white gowns. The gowns were embellished with gold that shone like the sun. They danced happily and tossed golden petals as they made their way down the street. The flowers were Freyja's favorite and caused her to shake her head..

The dancers were followed by smiling singers. They sang the song of their King in the language of the light elves. The song detailed the exploits of Eruantien, both in matters of love and in war. She blushed as the song detailed his undying love for her and shook her head. “I swear, that elf is more trouble than he is worth.”

Next in the procession were more banner men and then a fleet of white winged cats pulling golden chariots. Upon the chariots were the members of Eruantien's cortège. Freyja grinned, knowing that Eruantien would be next in the procession. “Come, let us return to the palace. We must be ready to greet him there.” Freyja pulled at the reigns and diverted down a side street that lead around the procession. As she arrived at the entrance into the palace, she dismounted from her horse along with her maidens. The royal family and Freyr were already there waiting. Her maidens rushed around her making last minute adjustments to her dress and hair. They wanted to make sure she looked absolutely perfect.

“You seem excited,” Loki said with a frown.

“I am. This is something to be excited for,” she laughed.

Odin didn't seem pleased either. “I had not expected this when he asked to come to Asgard.”

“You should always expect this when Eruantien comes to call upon my sister,” Freyr said happily. “In fact, I expected it to be far more grand. Do you suppose his amorosity is fading dear sister,” he teased.

“No such thing could ever happen,” Fulla exclaimed as she forgot her position. The other handmaidens agreed as they continued to flutter around Freyja.

Loki folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at the nearing procession. He was upset. He didn't like the idea of some showy king courting the woman he loved. He knew that the light elves were known for their singular beauty. Like the Vanir they had the ability to bewitch the hearts of all they met. He knew that he had no way to compete with the approaching king.

The music grew louder as the procession finally reached her. It was only a few moments later when the procession parted and a riding figure navigated down the middle. It was Eruantien. He sat upon a large white winged cat. His lithe body was dressed in fine white robes that were covered with a delicate golden pattern. His long blond hair flowed freely behind him as he rode toward them. Behind him was his cortège. When they finally approached them, the fleet of winged cats bowed down before them. Eruantien grinned as his green eyes met her blue ones. Quickly he dismounted and walked to her, ignoring all others present. He knelt before her and she held out her hand to him.

“King Eruantien,” Odin began before Eruantien lifted his hand and interrupted him.

Eruantien turned his full attention back to Freyja and stared up at her with an unwavering grin. His cortège left their golden chariots and began to set offerings around them. Some were trunks filled with fine fabrics, gold and gems. There were other trinkets, both large and small, and soon the entire area was filled with gifts for her.

Freyja grinned when she noticed that the crowd that had watched the procession was now creeping toward them and were interested in what was happening. Of course he would want an audience, she told herself. It didn't surprise her, it only made the situation more amusing.

As a hush fell over the crowd, Eruantien finally spoke. “Freyja, daughter of Njord, holder of the precious Brísingamen. The eternal bride of the Vanir, and the most renowned of all the goddesses... will you do me the honor of becoming my Queen,” he asked in a stately voice that carried through the crowd. He placed a kiss upon her hand and awaited her response.

She laughed at his forwardness. “I have one condition that must be met first,” she teased.

“And what is that my love? Anything you wish will be my desire,” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

“Your next procession must be twice as grand at this one, and must travel through the nine realms before stopping at my feet. If you do this, I will become your bride and Queen.”

Laughter shot through the crowd and Freyr finally stepped forward. “Sister please... do not encourage him,” he said with a laugh.

Eruantien rose to his feet and placed two kisses on Freyja's lips. “My heart is gladdened to see you once again.”

“You came,” she said as she lightly touched his cheek.

“All of the powers in the nine realms could not keep me from you,” he teased. This caused the crowd to cheer loudly. It seemed that they were taken by his display and forwardness.

Thor who had been watching the spectacle with his usual enthusiasm took a step forward and smiled. “What a glorious display!”

Eruantien pulled away from Freyja and bowed in respect to Thor and the rest of the royal family. “I thank you All-Father for allowing me through the bifrost.”

Odin nodded, “It is my pleasure King Eruantien. We were just about to sit down for our morning meal. Would you like to join us?”

“Of course. It would be my greatest honor,” Eruantien said with a low bow. “But first, I have one more surprise for my darling love.”

Freyja arched an eyebrow. She didn't know what else he had planned for her. “Oh?”

“I have two people who would love to see you again.” He grinned wickedly before waving his hand. At his movement the procession parted wider. Six servants carried on their shoulders a large carved and gilt litter. The servants stopped a short distance from her and set the litter down.

Freyja placed her hand upon her chest and glanced at the women around her and then finally to her brother. In an instant all of them ran toward the litter. As they grew closer, two small figures stepped out. The two children were dressed in fine gowns and wore long veils that hid their heads and shoulders. Freyja didn't need to see their large green eyes, or blond hair to know that they were her daughters. She was their mother, she could feel them. Freyja threw herself to her knees in front of them and took them into her arms.

“Mother,” the girls exclaimed as they wrapped their arms around her.

“Hnoss, Gersemi... how I have missed you two,” she said as she kissed their cloth covered foreheads.

“We missed you too,” Gersemi replied in a dulcet voice.

Loki watched the exchange carefully. He knew that she had children, as they had spoken of the subject months earlier, but he had always figured they were Freyr's. However, now he wasn't so sure. The appearance and familiarity of Freyja and Eruantien... and now the two children before him, made him question how much he truly knew about her. Quietly he stood there while wondering the depth of her secrets.

“Curious children. Why are they covered so,” Thor asked as he watched the scene before him.

Loki shook his head, “I don't know. Perhaps they are not meant to be seen by the public.”

Freyja smiled and lifted herself to her feet. She reached out and took her daughters hands in hers before guiding them back to Odin and his family. “All-Father, All-Mother, Prince Loki, Prince Thor... meet Hnoss and Gersemi.”

The girls curtsied respectfully. “Pleased to meet you,” they said in unison.

“What polite little girls,” Frigga said with a bright smile.

“Thank you,” Freyja and Eruantien replied before laughing. Freyja turned to wave at the crowd before guiding her children and Eruantien into the palace. As the two girls walked into the palace and away from the eyes of the crowd they pulled back their veils and revealed their faces.

Loki looked down at the two girls and smiled. They looked exactly like their mother, except for their emerald eyes and pointed ears that favored Eruantien. “Which one of you is the eldest,” he asked.

The twins looked at one another then their mother before smiling deviously. “We do not know,” Gersemi replied first.

“Mother will not tell us,” Hnoss continued.

“That is correct. Because it does not matter,” Freyja said in a loving tone.

Njord laughed at Freyja's comment. “You are too much like your mother. She used to say the same thing to people who asked about you and Freyr.”

“It's true. Either one of you may become a Queen one day if it is what you choose,” Eruantien said as he lifted Hnoss onto his back. A moment later Freyr lifted Gersemi onto his back and together the four of them raced off down the hall.

When they ran out of sight, Freyja sighed happily. She had told Eruantien not to bring them along with him, but she was happy to see them again.

“You never told us you had children,” Odin said softly.

“Of course not. I didn't want them to become bargaining chips. Regardless of what I did, they are innocents.” Freyja had known, before the war started, what was looming on the horizon for her and her people. She knew that war was coming to the Vanir, and so she had sent away her daughters with a heavy heart. Eruantien promised to keep their daughters hidden from the All-Father. It was why they were veiled. Hnoss and Gersemi kept their faces hidden from the gaze of both Odin and Heimdall. When the war finally ended and she became a hostage of the Aesir, she was sure that she would have never been able to see them again. Despite that, she was happy her daughters were free to live their lives as they wanted.

“I would never have done that to you,” he replied.

Freyja frowned, but remained silent. Regardless of what he said, she knew better. He would have used them against her. Just like she would have, had their places been reversed. As they walked toward the dining hall, Freyja glanced across at Loki. A small smile passed across her face when she saw that he was looking at her. She wasn't sure if he was displeased by what had just happened, but when he smiled her heart lightened a little.

* * *

“So you can really see everything,” Hnoss said with wonderment in her eyes.

“I can little princess,” Heimdall replied.

“Can you see how many kittens our cat had,” Gersemi asked.

Freyja laughed a little. “Come now... do not bother him with such silly questions. He is much too busy to see that.”

Heimdall smiled as he knelt down to face the twins. He had suspected, long ago, that Freyja had children. His gaze had fallen on her a number of times before the war had started, and there had been talk of two precious treasures. However, there had never been any context to the conversations he listened in on. After the war began, all talk of the two treasures had stopped. Now, it all made sense. The names, Hnoss and Gersemi, meant treasure. By saying treasure instead of their names they had been able to talk about the children, without actually talking about them.

His gaze fell upon the cat they spoke of and his smile grew brighter. “Six. Two white, three blue, and one black.”

Freyja smiled as Heimdall lead her daughters into his observatory and began to woo them with fantastical stories.


	15. The Elephant in the Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but I think it's an important one. Only four more chapters to go, and maybe an epilogue.

Eruantien stared across at Loki as they walked the gardens that morning. Freyja had awoken early and told them both that she would be unable to join them. He understood. It had been some time since she last saw her daughters, and she wanted to get in as much time with them as possible. However, that just made the tour Loki was giving him all the more awkward. He could see the love in Loki's eyes when he looked at Freyja. He felt bad for the other man, as he knew that Freyja's heart was one that was not easy bound down.

He didn't know much about the Aesir, outside of what Freyja had told him all those centuries ago, and even that was colored by Freyja's dislike of them. Eruantien folded his hands in front of himself and turned his eyes back to the flowers all around them. “It is a beautiful garden,” he said lightly.

“Indeed. The flowers you see here were all picked by my mother,” Loki replied.

Eruantien sighed and stopped walking. He didn't want to talk about flowers or gardens. No, he wanted to talk about Loki and Freyja. He knew that Loki loved Freyja, and it was no secret amongst his people or the Vanir that he loved her as well. Everything he did for her, was to make her happy. There was nothing he wanted more than for her to become his Queen and wife. “Prince Loki,” he sighed.

“I know,” Loki said as he turned his gaze to the King.

“Then let us stop dancing around the issue at hand.” Eruantien motioned to a nearby bench and sat down upon it.

“Why are you here,” Loki asked while sitting down on the other end of the bench.

“I always come when she asks,” he laughed.

“And why did she ask you to come?”

Now that was a good question. Freyja's letter had been fairly vague. She had asked him to come, but it said little more than that. She had spoken briefly about her situation as a hostage, a situation that he could tell from her words that she detested. Eruantien smiled slightly. Freyja was meant to be a Queen, a fact that both he and she seemed to know. He also knew that, regardless of her current situation, she would do everything in her power to return to her position. “I don't know. Freyja's mysteries are unknown to all but herself. I suppose perhaps to see if I am still an ally.”

“Ally? For what,” Loki asked, not understanding what he had meant.

“Oh,” Eruantien said slowly, “you do not know.” Eruantien turned to look at Loki and smiled. “During the war, my people fought beside hers as one.”

“Really?” Loki's brow furrowed slightly at the revelation. “For what purpose? The conflict did not include the light elves.”

He laughed at Loki's naivety. “Because she asked of course. She had sent requests to all the realms for assistance. King Hreidmarr of Nidavellir, Queen Sinmara of Muspellsheim, and King Laufey of Jotunheim. All three said yes. Rumor has it she even was in correspondence with your daughter.”

“Hel,” he exclaimed, surprised at Freyja's tenaciousness. “Why? That sounds like overkill.”

Eruantien shook his head. “Freyja was expecting a long war.” Eruantien couldn't help but wonder how much Loki truly knew about Freyja. After all, he had known her quite well and far before the Aesir-Vanir war, and he wasn't surprised at all. The Aesir-Vanir war was much shorter than any had expected, and even he had been surprised to find that she surrendered to Odin. Freyja's army was smaller than Odin's hand been, but she had more potential resources than he. Eruantien didn't understand why she didn't continued fighting, but knew she must have had some larger game plan. Something bigger than simply remaining independent from the Aesir.

“However, none of that is important,” he added quickly. “Do you love her?”

Loki remained silent for a few moments before nodding. “I do. She is all I think about. I think she feels the same way.”

“And have you asked her for her hand,” he asked. When Loki shook his head, his heart lept. Eruantien wasn't a stupid man, he knew that Freyja was likely leading him on. Her heart wasn't so easily won. He knew that first hand. But, if Freyja had said she loved him then she must have had some sort of plan for him. “Why not?”

“If she said no to you, what reason would she have to say yes to me,” Loki asked.

“Despite our children, she has never told me she loves me,” he replied. It wasn't completely true. She had told him she loved him many times. Eruantien knew better of course. Freyja made everyone believe she loved them, even though he wasn't sure she truly loved anyone outside of her children and her brother. Many loved Freyja and would die for her, but there were only a small handful of people that Freyja would die for. He knew that Freyja would die for her children, but even then he wasn't sure if she would give up her life for Freyr.

Loki's face brightened slightly at Eruantien's comment. “Really? Then why do you continue to court her?”

He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. There were many reasons. Eruantien knew he'd rather be second in her affection than without it completely. That was why he had such a good relationship with Freyr. He accepted that Freyr was part of the equation. To have Freyja, one would also have to accept that Freyr would come with her as well. Eruantien turned away from Loki and closed his eyes. “Because despite it all, I still love her. If she cannot love me, that doesn't mean I cannot love her. And... she deserves to be a Queen.”

Eruantien opened his eyes slowly to find Loki with a determined look upon his face. He didn't know what Freyja's plan was, but he would help her as much as he could. Eruantien rose from the bench and folded his hands behind his back. “Let us continue. I would like to see more of Asgard.”

“As you wish,” Loki replied while standing and continuing on with Eruantien at his side.


	16. An Engagement

Loki stared down upon Freyja's nude body. She had fallen asleep reading, the book still cradled in her hands. Loki carefully pulled the book away from her, marked her page and then set it aside. A smile formed across his face as the sunlight that poured in from the windows illuminated her soft and smooth skin. It had been some time since Eruantien and her daughters had left. She had been sad to see them go at first, perhaps because of the normalcy it had given her, but eventually happiness found her once again. Loki, since Eruantien's departure, couldn't help but think about what the King had said. Each day that passed, he found himself wanting to make Freyja his officially. He was happy with their relationship, but part of him wanted to make it official. He wanted her to become his bride. To proclaim his love for her before all in the realm.

He knew that Thor was readying himself to make his move on her, and he was afraid that if he didn't act fast then he would no longer have her. Loki was sure that Freyja loved him, but he knew that if it came down to Thor or him asking their father for permission to take Freyja as their bride he would undoubtedly pick Thor. After all, Freyja had been a Queen and Thor was to become a King. Odin would, no doubt, want her for himself. Regardless, he knew that Odin would think that Freyja was wasted upon him.

Kneeling down beside the bed, Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded cloth. Slowly he unfolded the piece of soft cloth and looked down at it. Wrapped inside was a beautiful necklace, made entirely of sparkling clear and green gems. He had found the necklace within the royal collection his family kept. The collection was filled with many beautiful things that had been given to his mother and father over their many years, as well as taken in the various wars and battles that had dotted their history. Loki didn't know why exactly he had gone searching through it, but when he saw the necklace he knew that it would be his offering to Freyja for his hand.

“My love,” he whispered, trying to gently pull her from her slumber.

Freyja groaned slightly as she slowly awoke. A smile formed on her face as she stared across at him. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Only a few hours,” he replied. “I have something to ask you.”

She nodded and sat up in bed, rubbing at her eyes with a yawn. “Of course.”

Loki crawled onto the bed and moved behind her, taking care to keep the necklace out of her view. “Pull your hair aside,” he whispered. When Freyja gathered her hair and pulled it aside, he reached out and clasped the jewels around her neck. “Will you be my bride,” he whispered into her ear.

Freyja gasped as she looked down at the sparkling gems that hung around her neck. Reaching up, she touched the piece of jewelry and stroked large gems. When she didn't respond, Loki worried that she was unpleased with his proposal. It wasn't until he heard her whisper out a small 'yes' that he finally smiled.

She turned around and gently stroked his cheek, a large smile of her own on her face. “Yes I will.”

His heart leapt with happiness. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her body close to his. Loki was happy. In fact, he was happier than he had been in some time. He did not know where all of his good fortune was coming from, but he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Freyja had said yes to him over everyone else. He was truly a lucky man.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Freyja and Loki sat at a large table in one of the taverns in the city. The tavern began to flood with people who came to offer their congratulations to the couple. With each new person that came, more tables were lined up and covered with food. Freyja had kept a happy face on throughout the day, but inside she was more unsure than anything else. She hadn't expected Loki to ask for her hand, nor had she expected to actually be pleased by him doing so. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, as none of this was part of her plan. Freyja smiled as her mug was filled with mead.

Freyja was the type of woman that never truly loved another person. Of course she often said the words, and knew how to go through the motions. She simply never felt an intense love for any one person. However, she was beginning to feel something more toward Loki. Something more than the mild affection she had previously expected to feel. She didn't know whether it was love, or something different. She only knew that it made her uncomfortable. Despite her feelings for Loki, she knew that she needed to continue on with her plan. The date of Thor's coronation was rapidly approaching, and she knew it was imperative for her to retain her focus.

“Freyja,” Loki whispered as he drew her closer to him. “Are you displeased?”

She shook her head. It seemed as they spent more time together, it had gotten easier for him to read her true emotions. “No, simply thinking is all.”

“Oh? On what? Tell me what is causing such an expression on your lovely face.”

“Thor's coronation,” she replied simply to the displeasure of the crowd that sat around them.

“If you ask me, you should be the one to become King,” a man nearby said loudly.

“I agree,” another exclaimed, “you are smarter and nicer than Thor has ever been.”

“He will lead Asgard to ruin if he takes the crown. He's only a boy,” the woman who was serving them mead added.

Loki laughed, “He's older than I!”

“Perhaps, but you do not act like a child. You understand the gravity of the throne. Thor thinks of it as a game,” she replied, topping off their drinks.

Freyja nodded in agreement, as she smiled and sipped at her drink. “I agree, but the All-Father has made his decision. He wishes for Thor to become King, not my Loki.”

As the crowd around them began to talk loudly about the injustice of the situation, Freyja leaned in to place a kiss upon Loki's neck. “Do you trust me,” she asked in a whisper.

“Of course,” he replied softly.

“I know of a way to prove to your father that he was wrong. A way to ensure that you will hold the people's favor forever.”

“Tell me,” he whispered.

“No, you mustn't know. I will leave tonight to set my plan in motion.” Freyja knew that the coronation was to be the beginning of the end for Asgard. Her plan was nearly complete. She had sowed the seeds of discord amongst the crowd, and even the royal family itself. Freyja knew that at the coronation the seeds of her labor would blossom. In the meantime, she would enjoy the time she had left. That afternoon would be the calm before her storm.


	17. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my shameless use of dialog from the movie. ^_^ Only three more chapters after this!

Loki waited aside Thor for the coronation to begin. Both were nervous, but for entirely separate reasons. It had been two months since Freyja had walked through the bifrost to a location unknown to him. Heimdall said it was Midgard, but he knew that was unlikely. He worried about Freyja and whether she was safe. He also worried about the impending coronation. He knew that Thor wasn't ready to become King.

Thor and Loki joked playfully with one another in an attempt to lighten the mood of the situation before them. The playful banter was easy for Loki. It seemed as each day went by, it only got easier and easier for him to lie.

“Are you ready brother,” Loki asked.

“I am,” Thor replied, his nerves frayed from the excitement and nervousness of what was about to occur. “And... I have a surprise planned.”

Loki couldn't help but laugh. “As do I,” he replied while clasping his brother's shoulder.

In a serious, but still playful voice, Thor nodded. “But mine first, then yours.”

“If you must,” Loki grinned, “but only because today is your day brother.”

Thor's bellowing laughter filled the room as he patted his brother on the back. “Go now, it is to begin soon.”

Loki nodded and quickly left the hall in which he and Thor were standing. The cheering of the crowd was deafening as he walked down the long center path that lead up toward his father's throne. Countless people were crowded into the large ceremonial area below. A large grin swept across his face as he heard his name upon the lips of the crowd. Loki lifted his arm into the air and waved at the chanting crowd once before turning and walking back up the path. As he grew closer he noticed that to one side of the throne stood the Warrior's Three and Freyr, while the other side stood Sif, his mother and Freyja. Freyja wore a dazzling green gown, the same shade as the green he wore himself. Hanging around her neck was the necklace he had given her the morning of their engagement. Loki smiled at Freyja before standing between she and his mother. 

“I have missed you my love,” he whispered to her.

Freyja smiled, “And I you.”

His smile slowly faded as he took in her form. It had been months since he had seen her last, but she he couldn't help but feel she looked even more beautiful now. There was a glow about her that she didn't have before. However, she looked tired and her once tanned skin had faded and she was much paler. Loki knew that Freyja's tan was not natural, and only a result of the amount of time she spent in the sun. He couldn't help but wonder how she had spent the last few months, to have lost her tan so completely.

When Freyja averted her eyes, Loki turned slightly to see Thor approach them. The wild cheering and applause which had marked his entrance had faded considerably. The noise from the crowd was deafening, but not as loud as it had been. This fact was noticed by all those that stood around him. However, where as Freyja and Freyr simply smirked at it, the others seemed less amused by it.

Loki watched as Thor approached the throne, his usual carefree and jovial smile upon his face. As his brother tossed Mjölnir into the air, Loki's smile faded. He was making a mockery of everything the ceremony stood for. Loki's eyes darted to his father, who seemed less pleased with the situation than he was. Thor knelt in front of the throne, a smile still on his face.

When Odin slowly stood, the crowd grew quiet. “Thor Odinson. My heir...” Odin's words cut through Loki. He hadn't expected to become King. Despite Odin telling them throughout their childhood that he was worthy to become a King, it had always been apparent that Thor would be the one to take up that role. Loki's eyes fell to the ground, as a mixture of sorrow and jealousy filled his heart. It wasn't until Freyja reached down and took his hand in hers, that he lifted his eyes and felt his sorrow wash away.

“Do you swear to guard the nine realms,” Odin asked.

“I swear,” Thor said as he looked up at his father.

“And do you swear to preserve the peace,” Odin asked as he looked down upon his kneeling son.

“I swear,” Thor replied.

“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of the realms,” Odin asked with slight hesitation in his voice.

Loki turned his eyes to Thor. Now that was something he was sure Thor couldn't do. He knew that Thor would always have Asgard's best interests in mind, but he also knew that Thor was still very much a boy. As such, he was prone to acting before thinking and acting selfishly.

“Then on this day... I, Odin All-Father... proclaim you...” When Odin paused and looked off into the distance, Loki grew confused. “Frost giants,” Odin said softly before banging Gungnir against the ground, an act that rang out through the air.

Loki took a step forward but stopped when he found that Freyja's hand had tightened around his. She was stopping him. Upon turning back to glance at her, he noticed that her face was completely blank. Unlike those around him, she didn't seemed disturbed or frightened by the fact that frost giants had infiltrated Asgard. Loki took a step back to her side and only then did she release her hold upon his hand. 

Sorrow graced Odin's face as he stepped down the stairs from his throne and left the area. Loki turned to look at Freyja, who nodded at him. She placed a hand upon his back and gave him a small push. Loki nodded and rushed after his father, his brother following at his side.  
Loki followed his father into the weapons vault to find the bodies of two dead guards, and bits and pieces of three frost giants. When Odin looked down at the casket before him, Loki frowned slightly. He was unsure if this been what Freyja meant when she had mentioned she had a plan to stop Thor's coronation. Loki was both shocked and even slightly disgusted at her for letting frost giants into Asgard.

“The Jotuns must pay for what they have done,” Thor said softly as he surveyed the damage.

“They have paid, with their lives. The Destroyer did its work. The casket is safe, and all is well,” Odin replied quietly as he stared down at the untouched casket.

“All is well? They broke into the weapons vault. If the frost giants had stolen even one of these relics,” Thor said before being interrupted by Loki.

“But they didn't,” Loki said diplomatically.

“But I want to know why,” Thor shouted, his anger evident.

“I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns,” Odin sighed.

“He just broke your truce,” Thor yelled at his father. “They know you are vulnerable.”

Loki knelt and looked at the corpse of one of the guards, in an attempt to hide the budding smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips. The disgust he felt moments ago had quickly faded once he realized what Freyja had done. She had given him an opportunity to prove his worth as King over his brother. “And what action would you take brother,” he asked, pretending to examine the body before him.

“March into Jotunheim as father once did. Teach them a lesson, so that they never dare do such a thing again,” Thor stated surely as he raised Mjölnir in his hand.

“You're thinking only as a warrior,” Odin replied with growing irritation.

“Well this is an act of war!”

“No. It was an act of a few. It was doomed to fail. We will find the breech in our defenses and see that it is sealed,” Loki said calmly as he rose to his feet and turned back to his brother and father.

“As King of Asgard...”

“But you're not King! Not yet,” Odin replied before walking around Thor and Loki and leaving the vault.

Loki turned to Thor and sighed before turning to follow his father out. The excitement that bubbled inside of his chest was threatening to explode out. He knew better though. Now wasn't the time for excitement. No, he needed to find Freyja and get someone private first. He wanted to know if this had been her plan and then give her a thousand kisses for her gall. 

It didn't take long for Loki to find Freyja. In fact, she had been waiting for him outside of his chambers with a grin on her face. Loki opened the door and motioned for her to enter in after him. He knew that talking in the hall wasn't safe, not when he knew both Heimdall and his father could see them. No, his chambers were safer. Loki had, years ago, hidden the room from their view. It wasn't because of secret plots against Asgard, but instead because he preferred to practice his magic without their gaze falling onto him. As Freyja stepped into his room, he followed quickly behind her and shut the door behind himself.

“You let frost giants into Asgard,” he questioned as Freyja sat down on the edge of his bed.

“No hello first? My, you have gotten rude in my absence,” she teased.

He laughed and sat down beside her. “Hello my darling Freyja. My heart is gladdened to have you beside me once more.”

Freyja smiled and turned to him. “That is much better, and to answer your question... yes.”

“Why,” he asked while pulling her into his arms.

“Your brother should not become King,” she replied simply, nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

This confused Loki. She had told him once that he didn't need to be upset that Thor would become King, and now she was saying that Thor shouldn't become King. “Why does it matter? Our plan involves him becoming King. I need not take the throne.”

Freyja looked up at Loki and smiled before responding. “I know, but after getting to know the people I realized that Thor would rule Asgard into the ground. There would be no Asgard left for any of us.”

He nodded at her remark. It was true. He had always suspected it, and after the events of that afternoon he realized it was true. Thor wanted to go to war against Jotunheim, even when Asgard hadn't fully recovered against the war against the Vanir. The Aesir-Vanir war had taken its toll on Asgard, and while they had surpluses, it wasn't enough to last through a war. “He wishes us to march into Jotunheim.”

She laughed and nodded, “Of course he does. It is a splendid idea.”

“What do you mean?”

“Undoubtedly Odin must be against such a thing. I say, become nursemaid to his idiotic idea. Allow him to march into Jotunheim, and when he returns Odin will see that Thor is not fit to become King. Laufey will not attack you as Jotunheim has not recovered completely from their war on Midgard,” she said while showering him with small kisses.

Loki grinned and returned her kisses. It was a good idea, he had to admit that much. He still wasn't sure marching into Jotunheim was a good plan, but giving his father proof of his brother's foolishness was a good plan. “Then so be it,” he whispered as he drew his hand up her thigh. He would definitely do that, but first he wanted to make up for the last two months he had spent without her in his bed.


	18. Journey to Jotunheim

Loki had watched Thor in secret, hidden beneath a cloak of his magic. To say that Thor was angry was an understatement. Loki could see that his brother was furious. As Thor sat down on a step in the dinner hall, Loki dropped the magic that shielded him from his brother's eye and sat down beside him.

“It is unwise to be in my company right now brother. This was to be my day of triumph. I was to make Freyja my Queen,” Thor said with anger in his voice.

Loki's eyes widened slightly. So that was Thor's big announcement. Anger rose inside Loki as he thought of his brother marrying the woman he loved. Any reservations he had with Freyja's plan quickly faded away with Thor's revelation. He could not, and would not allow Thor to become King. Loki's eyes drifted toward the doorway as Sif and the Warrior's Three entered the hall. Leaning toward his brother, he whispered into his ear. “I have given it much thought, and I believe you are right. We cannot allow such an act to go unchecked. If they did it once, you can guarantee that it will happen again. But instead of it being two or three, Laufey will bring an army.”

“Exactly,” Thor exclaimed.

“But you cannot do anything without defying father. He will not allow you to go to Jotunheim. You know that brother,” he whispered.

When Thor shot up from his position, Loki forced the glee inside of him back down. It was too easy to manipulate Thor. Once the seed of marching into Jotunheim had been planted in Thor's ear, he would be able to hear nothing else. Loki also knew that once Thor had his mind set on something, his friends would also join him as well. Loki watched silently as Thor made his case to go to Jotunheim to Sif and the others.

It wasn't long before Loki and the rest were on their way to Jotunheim.

* * *

Freyja watched, from her balcony, as the bifrost opened. A grin slid across her face. Dependable Loki, she thought to himself. He had played his part well. Freyja turned away from the scene before her and walked back into her chambers where Fulla stood with a thick fur cloak in her arms, and Freyr laid outstretched upon her bed.

“So you go to Jotunheim again,” he asked while popping a piece of fruit into his mouth.

“Indeed,” she replied, pulling the cloak onto her body. “Someone has to keep those fools from killing themselves.”

Freyr laughed as he shot up in her bed. “Then why send them in the first place? If Laufey doesn't kill them, then the cold surely will.”

“You know why,” she laughed. Freyja blew a kiss to her brother. “To start a war.”

During her absence, Freyja had been busy. She had gone to Midgard, that much was true. But she hadn't stayed there. Well, not really. She had left a clone of herself there, to wander around and keep Odin and Heimdall off her back. However, shortly after leaving her clone, she had traveled to Jotunheim. Laufey had been an ally in her war against the Aesir, as he hated the All-Father nearly as much as she did. It was while on Jotunheim that she revealed her plan to him. It was a plan of revenge, and one she had been working toward for some time.

Freyja wanted the All-Father dead, as did Laufey, and when the time was right she would allow them both to have their revenge. In return for his revenge, as well as the casket, he would give her his army. Even though she had promised the casket to Laufey, she knew better than to actually give it to him. She knew that Laufey was a dangerous creature, and having that amount of power in his hands could cause him to rise up against her.

During her two months away, Freyja had visited not only Jotunheim, but the other realms that had once promised their armies to her. She wanted a war, and she knew that if she was to have one she also needed an army large enough to defeat the All-Father. Despite her cunning and scheming nature, there were many who saw her as the lesser of two evils. Odin throughout the years, had made many enemies throughout the realms. There was no shortage of individuals who sought to bring them down. Of course there had been some bumps along the way. She hadn't expected her affection toward Loki, nor had she expected him to ask her to become his bride. Her affection for the would be King had distressed her, but she didn't mind the idea of being the All-Mother, and uniting two realms under her power.

Freyja navigated the darkness that laid between the realms of Yggdrasil. It had been a difficult trick to learn, but one that had allowed her to safely transport her daughters from Vanaheim to Alfheim, and the three frost giants from Jotunheim to Asgard. When Freyja finally arrived in Jotunheim, she watched as the bifrost opened to swallow Odin and the others back up to Asgard. Her trip through the darkness had taken much longer than she had expected. Despite this, she still smiled as she stepped toward Laufey.

“Are you pleased? Everything goes according to your plans,” he said in a low, throaty growl.

“Are you not,” she asked as she pushed back the hood of her cloak. The corpses of dead jotnar lined the ground, but she knew that it was the price Laufey had to pay for his revenge. Laufey growled and Freyja sighed. He was a difficult read, and she didn't know whether he was pleased to see their plan in motion or displeased at the death around him.

“I want the casket,” he growled.

“And you shall have, but only once Odin lays dead at our feet.”

“See that I do,” he replied before turning away from her and walking back to his palace of ice and stone.

Freyja rolled her eyes as she turned to look out over the desolate landscape that made up Jotunheim. She knew she was playing with fire by deceiving Laufey, but it was a necessary risk. Laufey couldn't take control of the casket. He was too unpredictable, and unlike Loki and the Aesir, he was the sort that wasn't easily manipulated. No, she needed to be careful. She only had to keep the charade up a little longer before she finally got what she wanted. When it was all over, she could deal with Laufey then.


	19. She will kneel before her King

Upon her arrival back to Asgard, Freyja found the realm to be in a state of upheaval. There was dancing in the streets, while the palace itself was in chaos. Servants ran back and forth, and the court seemed ill at ease. Confusion marked her expression as she made her way back to her chambers. When she arrived to her chambers, she found two armed guards waiting for her. “What is this nonsense,” she asked as she motioned for them to leave. “Go away.”

“Lady Freyja, King Loki requests your presence in the throne room.”

Freyja, who had been in the middle of reaching out to enter her room, stopped suddenly and spun around to face one of the guards. “What is this? King Loki? What has happened to Odin? To Thor?” She had only been gone for a few hours, and in the meantime Loki had become King.

“Prince Thor has been striped of his title and banished from the realm. The All-Father has fallen into Odinsleep, and Prince Loki has taken the throne,” the guard said.

She sighed in irritation. “Very well. Allow me to change, and I will go meet him there.”

“No my Lady, he requests your immediate presence. You must go now,” the guard said with more force in his voice than Freyja was comfortable with.

“Fine,” she growled. She hated when things didn't go according to her plans. While the outcome had been favorable, she still despised the way it had been done. Thor had never been meant to be banished, nor was Odin supposed to fall into his regeneration period. Still, she couldn't complain too much. In the end, all of the pieces laid where she had wanted them. Thor and Odin were out of the picture, and Loki sat upon the throne.

The guards lead Freyja through the palace and to the throne room. When she arrived, she saw that Sif and The Warrior's Three were already having an audience with Loki. She wasn't sure what they were talking about, as the guards prevented her from entering until they left. However, the looks on their faces as they left told her it hadn't been a pleasant topic.

“Freyja,” Fandral whispered as he gripped her arm and pulled her away from the guards. “You must ask Loki to unbanish Thor.”

“Lady Freyja. You may enter,” Loki said loudly, his voice echoing out into the hall.

A confused look fell across her face as she pulled away from Fandral and walked toward the entrance to the throne room. As she entered it, she heard Fandral's voice pleading to her once more. Freyja turned her attention to Loki who sat upon the throne, wearing his ceremonial armor and helmet.

“What is this,” she asked while walking toward him. As she grew closer to the throne, he raised his hand and she stopped.

“Kneel,” he said coldly.

“What,” she asked. “I kneel before no king.”

“Kneel,” he shouted. “You knelt before Odin and now you shall kneel before me.” As Loki spoke, he rose from his throne and motioned to the guards that stood at the bottom of the stairs that lead to his throne.

“No,” she replied simply. She would not bow before him, nor any other.

“Make her,” Loki shouted. “She will kneel before her King.”

Freyja's body filled with anger as the guards hesitantly reached out to force her to kneel. “If you value your lives, you will not touch me,” she spat. 

She had never knelt before any king before, as she hated the connotations that came along with it. She was disappointed in him, and in herself. Her growing affection for Loki had blinded her to a truth she had learned years ago. Men, in the end, always forced women to kneel before them. No matter her power, or title, that fact would never change. Freyja had knelt before Odin, but only as her captor. It hadn't been because he was a man or a king. 

“Where were you,” he asked, his voice cracking slightly. “I needed you, and you were not there. Where were you,” he asked louder, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Freyja turned her head to look at the guards that stood around them. “Leave us,” she shouted. The guards hesitated for a moment before turning and exiting the room, leaving them both alone. Once they had left, Freyja slowly stood and climbed the stairs to Loki's throne. “What is this sadness my love? Tell me what has happened,” she cooed as she wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“I am a monster,” he whispered. “Stolen from Laufey during the war.”

Freyja reached up to touch his cheek, only to have him recoil at her touch. “What to do you mean?” The anger that coiled inside of her still pumped through her veins, but she played the role of doting lover and wife as she had been taught by her mother and grandmother.

“I am a frost giant,” he cried softly. “A weakling, left to die in the cold by Laufey.”

An involuntary gasp fell from her lips as Loki told her of his being a frost giant. However, unlike Loki, she felt no disgust at this revelation, only surprise. The Vanir didn't think of the frost giants the same way the Aesir did. They weren't monsters whispered to children at night to keep them from acting up. They were people, no different than any other that lived in Yggdrasil. “Tell me, is this such a terrible thing,” she asked with a smile.

Loki frowned and gripped the hand that had touched his cheek. The pale fleshy tone of his hand faded away and was replaced with the dark blue of a jotun. As his hand turned blue, it grew cold and began to burn at the part of skin he was touching. Pain coursed through Freyja, but she did not flinch nor did she pull away. She knew that Loki needed to understand that she didn't see him as a monster. Slowly, Freyja reached up with her other hand and placed it back upon his cheek. “You are many things, but a monster is not one of them. A frost giant? Yes. The prince of one realm, and the King of another? Yes.”

Loki stood and pulled her to her feet before embracing her. “Be my Queen,” he whispered. “I never wanted to be King, only to prove that I was worthy of it. I can't do it alone.”

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the sharp pain that was coursing out from her wrist and through her body. “Of course my love. I am whatever you need me to be.” 

Despite her loving tone, darker emotions were bubbling just under her surface. Even though it all hadn't gone exactly how she had planned, it still worked out how she wanted. Loki was firmly under her thumb, and Thor and Odin were out of the picture for now. There had always been a reason why Freyja's eyes had turned to Loki and none other. Loki was a clever man, but most importantly he had a flexible moral center. Unlike Thor, Loki could be persuaded into doing whatever was necessary. He was also love starved, and as the goddess of love, all it took was her love to manipulate him into doing whatever she wanted.

“Come, let us discuss what it is you must do next.” Loki nodded and together they left the throne room to return to her own chambers. There was much to be decided, and Freyja knew that time was beginning to run out.

Loki sat down upon Freyja's bed, the weight of his armor and crown was heavier than he had expected. The realm was on the brink of war, partially because of Freyja and partially because of himself. It was up to him to reverse what they both had set in motion. The revelation of his true nature still weighed heavily on his heart as well. Freyja's words had soothed some of the pain, but he couldn't help but feel like he was a monster still. What hurt the most was that in the end both Laufey and Odin had thrown him away. Laufey, because he was too small. Odin, because he was a frost giant and not worthy of sitting on the throne. Not that he wanted the throne. He simply wanted the love and attention that had been showered on Thor. His eyes turned toward Freyja who was nursing her frost bitten wrist. Her injury, at his own hand, added to the pit of grief that was growing inside his stomach.

“Now, what is troubling you,” she asked as she tended to her wound.

“Firstly, we are at war. Secondly, there is still the issue of Thor's banishment.”

Freyja waved her uninjured hand at the mention of Thor. “The first matter is of the most importance. The situation with Thor will resolve itself.”

“Then... how do we stop this war,” he asked, leaning back against one of her soft pillows.

“That is simple, we kill Laufey.”

Loki laughed. That was far more difficult of a task than she seemed to realize. “How? He is surrounded by jotun.”

“We bring him here. Set a trap for him, and when he arrives we kill him.”

Now that got his attention. It was perfect. If they could get him out of Jotunheim, and away from his guards, he would be out of his element. “How,” he asked breathlessly.

“What does Laufey want more than anything else,” she asked as she rubbed a potion into her skin.

“The casket,” he began before pausing for a moment, “and Odin dead.”

Freyja nodded, “Mmhm. And Odin isn't exactly able to fight back at the moment.”

“But we can't kill Odin.”

“Of course not,” she replied with a roll of her eyes. “But Laufey doesn't know that. When Laufey storms Odin's chambers and tries to kill him, you come in. You slay Laufey and the threat is removed. You also have the added benefit of saving Odin.”

He nodded at her suggestion. It was a fine idea, but in his opinion didn't go far enough. He wanted the frost giants dead. It wasn't enough to just cut off the head of the beast. No, they also needed to destroy the body as well. Only then could he truly be sure that Asgard would be safe.


End file.
